Saints Row: A New Era
by HeadHancho
Summary: A harmless date with Shaundi, drastically spawns into a bunch of crazy events that cause something the Saints never would have thought would happen...again. This fic is Rated M! For the language, violence, and sexual theme. (I suck at summaries xD)
1. Saint's Anniversary

**Hello Everyone Its HeadHancho here with my first fanfic ever! So please don't judge me! I'm trying. This is one badass BossxShaundi Fanfic. Maybe even BossxViola. Witness the lives of the saints as they cope with each other and meet a new enemy. An enemy that may finally put an end to the Saints we know and love. This fic is rated M! For the language and subliminal messages. Please if you find vulgar and crude words and jokes offensive, do not read. I DO NOT own Saints Row at all! But Enjoy!**

November 23, 11:00am

Boss

I heard the alarm going off but I was too tired to stop it. So I let that shit ring. Eventually it would stop I thought. And it did, but not on its own.

"Boss wake up. We got a busy day today."

I recognized the beautiful voice and noticed Shaundi hovering over me. She looked so sexy in that pink crop top that basically squeezed her large breast. And those tight latex purple pants that hugged her thighs perfectly. Man did she turn me on.

Too tired to get up even after she asked I said, "5 more minutes."

"No, you've already slept for 10 hours. Your alarm has been ringing for the past 30 minutes. We're all waiting for you!"

"Who's we?" I muttered

"Me, Pierce, Viola, Kinzie, Johnny, & Oleg"

"How the fuck did you guys get in my house?"

"Um we have keys you know. Now get up! I'm tired of waiting for your ass!"

"Ughhh. What's so important that I gotta be up so early!?"

"…It's the Saints Anniversary you dick!"

With that she turned around and walked out of the room. She was right, I am a dick. How could I forget the Saints Anniversary!? I quickly jumped out of bed and into the shower. It felt nice to let the hot water hit my chest and steam submerge the shower. 15 minutes later, I rummaged through my closet to find something to wear. I threw on a black "Forever a Saint" hoodie, some black joggers and Saint HyperDunks. Nothing fancy. I headed downstairs to see the rest of the crew conversing towards each other.

"Well look who's finally up?" Said Pierce

Pierce was an attention whore.

"Hey sleeping beauty" said Johnny

"Fuck off" I said

"Next time it's my foot up your ass jerk" said Shaundi

"Shaundi look I'm sorry. I'm up now ok? We still got plenty of time to celebrate the Saints Anniversary….Btw, where's Angel, Zimos, Matt and Asha?"

"Angel isn't interested, Zimos is too stoned, and Matt and  
>Asha are on their way" Said Kinzie<p>

"Wtf? I'm gonna kick their ass! How dare they miss today!? Todays the day we remember everything that happened to every member. Good and bad. And we celebrate that we're still here after all these years." I yelled

"Fuck em Boss. They're not that important anyway." Said Johnny

"Can we just get on with it? I'm not here to sit and watch you guys fight and wine on this so called 'special day'. No I could be home right now." Said Viola

"I still say we annihilate her right now and send her with her sister" Said Oleg

"Screw you! You fat fuck!" Yelled Viola

"Guys! Chill! This is the last day we should be fighting! It's the anniversary come on! Everyone just go out and celebrate however you want to but remember we all meet back here tonight" I said

"Whoa whoa wtf? We celebrate together. That's what being a crew is all about." Said Johnny

"Johnny I know what it fucking means. But we can't even get a long today long enough to even say a proper good morning. You should all just go and blow off some steam. Chill. Smoke. Calm down and come back…Deal?

"Boss, take me home" Said Shaundi as she stormed out.

"This is some bullshit" Said Pierce as he followed her.

We all got up and headed for our vehicles, I got into my yellow Attrazione. Pierce got into his Fer De Lance. Viola, Kinzie, and Oleg got into hammerheads although I don't think Oleg can fit in a hammerhead.

"Shaundi quickly entered the car and slammed the door."

"You alright Shaundi?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes!" She snapped back

"Ok…"

I started the engine and we were on our way. For the most part of the ride we were silent. Talk about a fucking bad morning. I thought I'd break the ice by turning on some music, but she quickly turned it off.

"Shaundi what the fuck?"

"I'm not in the mood for music. Leave it off."

"Then what are you in the mood for?"

"For you to shut the fuck up and drive"

"Sheesh. Someone didn't get any dick last night"

"Oh fuck you! Just because you were fucking some whore in the bathroom during the party last night doesn't mean everyone has to be like you!"

"If you would've blown the guy who was trying to hook up with you, he wouldn't have gone crazy and turned the party into a blood bath."

"Oh yea, because fucking some random asshole would make all my problems go away!"

"Well…it has in the past…"

"You're so lucky I don't have my gun right now."

"Kidding!"

"You see that's your problem! You always fucking kid. Take this shit serious for the first time in your life!"

"Shaundi what's your problem? Seriously. Why are you so…."

"So what!? Say it! I dare you!"

"I was gonna say ….'Angry'." I carefully joked

She looked out of the window and sighed

"You wanna know why I'm so pissed?"

"Yes!"

"Boss, the saints are everything to me. Everything. I live, breath and eat 'saints'. The fact that you forgot that it was the Saints Anniversary makes me feel like you don't care! Not only about the crew but about me too!"

I was shocked. I knew I fucked up but I didn't think she was hurt this much. Of course I care!

"Shaundi listen, I'm really sorry. I had a really stressful day yesterday you know that. I got shot at 36 times and the last one grazed under my eye. I'm surprised I even woke up! I expected to at least sleep till 5."

"Pftt" She said

"Let me make it up to you. Please"

She shook her head and crossed her arms

"Tonight. Shaundi"

She was looking out of the window ignoring me.

"Me and you at the Broken Shillelagh. 8pm what do you say?"

That broke her concentration.

"…..Are you asking me out on a date?

"Yea…I am."

She stayed quiet for a few minutes and opened her mouth to speak.

"Take me to 'Planet Saints'. I wanna buy something to wear."

"So that's a yes?"

She smiled at me and said "Yes."

"OK!"

I swerved into the oncoming lane to take her to 'Planet Saints', hitting every pedestrian and car in my way. I feel like that's the right way to drive. After a few minutes of unnecessary killing, we got there.

"You want me to wait for you? Go in with you?" I asked

"No its ok. I'm gonna be here a while trust me. Pick me up in two hours." Said Shaundi

"Alright sweetheart. See ya in two" I said

I drove off and decided to go to Viola's. 15 minutes later I arrived and knocked on her door. After about 30 seconds, she opened. I could sense her mood change when she saw me.

"What are you doing here?" Viola bluntly asked

"Just thought I'd stop by and see what's up." I said

She was wearing a tank top that barely reached her naval and some short shorts. Her hair was in a ponytail as usual with her sunglasses at the top and she was barefoot.

"I've never seen her so casual." I thought

"Well I'm just here…doing nothing."

She signaled me to come in and I did. She sat Indian style next to me. Her house was nice and well decorated.

I noticed a picture in her hand that she slowly put down. It was a picture of her and Kiki. I instantly thought about her death and how it made Viola feel.

"You thinkin' about Kiki huh?"

She stayed quiet.

"Listen I know it hurts to lose someone important to you, I get it trust me. But she is with you in your heart…You're not alone I promise. Your sister is watching over you."

"Thanks but you don't understand. She wasn't just some foot soldier or lieutenant to me. She was my twin sister. All I had left."

I stayed quite. Contemplating whether I should tell her my secret or not. She looked at me waiting for my response. I didn't say anything…She looked at the picture again and I noticed a tear roll down her cheek. I then decided to tell her.

"I lost someone important to me too…Actually people…My mom, dad, brother and….twin sister..."

She gasped and nearly fell out of her seat. She was speechless.

"When my twin sister and I were 14, we were walking home from school one day and a group of guys started following us…They were saying nasty stuff to us but we ignored them and kept walking. But they didn't leave us alone. They threw their shoe at me and cussed out loud about my mom, dad, and me. I tried so hard to brush it off until one of them slapped Jade's ass. My sister. That's when I snapped. I punched the guy in his face and broke his nose. This really pissed off his friend who came behind me and kicked me in the balls as hard as he could. I fell to the ground crying and coughing. I felt paralyzed. It felt like someone stuck a wet knife through my stomach and twisted it…..while I was out cold, they took advantage of her and…they…they…"

I swallowed as hard as I could

"They raped her…and shot her dead right after…" I mumbled

"Oh my god…Boss I'm so sor-"

"Don't be….When I woke up and saw her dead I went crazy. I started screaming and crying asking 'why'. I wanted to know why this had to happen. Shortly after, the police arrived. And for some odd reason, they thought I did it. They thought I raped and killed my own sister and they arrested me for it. I was arrested for 8 years…Heh pretty short right? Luckily they didn't read me my 'Miranda rights.' I got out of prison and a few weeks later I joined the Saints…And that's how it all started for me."

**Well? Tell me what you guys think! Ask me anything you want 8D. Please show some love! And please don't judge me. I know it wasn't amazing. But I'll continue if you guys want me to. Thank you all for reading. I truly appreciate it.**


	2. Feelings and Emotions

**Hey guys! It's HeadHancho back for another chapter of Saints Row: A New Era! There will more over the top humor (or at least an attempt at humor) and crudeness in this chapter because come on…That's what makes Saints Row.…Saints Row! The bad language, exaggeration, humor, offensive nature, badass violence, and sexual theme! If you are offended in any way, I'm sorry. In no way do I mean anything that is said in this story. If you enjoyed chapter 1, I'm sure you'll enjoy this one even more! Trust me. Please remember to favorite and follow and…Enjoy!**

Date Night

Shaundi

"Oooh, these all look so good! I just can't choose! They've really upgraded Planet Saints wardrobe"

I looked at every single dress in the store but I still couldn't choose. I wanted something sexy and seductive…but classy, and that's all they had!

"Are you having any troubles mam? Sais the saint store clerk that approaches her

"Yea could you please tell me which dress you prefer?"

First dress - a tight, sparkly, purple, short dress that exposed her cleavage and full back.

Second dress – tight, white, inner thigh length dress, which exposes the stomach, one arm, and chest.

Third dress – black, short, tight, glittery sleeveless /strapless dress

"Hmm…I really like this one (black dress) & this one (Purple dress)"

Being that I'm a Saint, I'm gonna choose the purple one to check out

"Take this one" I said

"Oooh nice choice"

"How much will it come to?"

"Oh no Ms. Shaundi it's free for you. You own this store."

"I appreciate that"

"May I ask the special occasion for this beautiful dress?

"It's for a date tonight." I blushed…

"It sucks that I have to waste this beautiful dress on The Broken Shillelagh though…I'm gonna have to talk to him about that"

I pulled out my phone and decided to text him. After the swoosh noise that alerted me that the message was sent went off, I ran into the nearest dressing room and changed.

Meanwhile, at Viola's house

Boss

"Wow…you've really been through hell and back boss"

"It's all good. I can handle anything and everything that big red bitch, Satan throws at me."

She couldn't help but laugh at that, which made me smile until I looked at the clock.

"It's getting late. I'm gonna go now"

"Wait boss…why did you tell me that?...I mean ever since I joined the crew, I've never seen or heard you bring up your past! Ever! I mean I don't even know your name. Why would you tell ME of all people something so personal?" asked Viola

"Because….I'm just like you. I can relate to you more than any other Saint." I said nonchalantly

She stayed quite. I looked at the time and realized I had to go get ready and then get Shaundi!

"Shit! Sorry Viola but I gotta go. We'll talk later" I yelled on my way out the door

I jumped into my yellow Attrazione and sped into oncoming traffic, killing the bum who was selling flowers in the middle of the road.

"Damn! I hope Shaundi doesn't stick her 6 inch heels up my ass…again if I'm late"

When I finally arrived to my penthouse, I jumped in the elevator, danced to the elevator music while waiting, then ran up to my room. I looked in my closet and found the perfect purple and black suit. (Black dress pants, purple dress shirt, black tie, purple church shoes). I looked at the clock and realized I was late…

While speeding at 105mph, I got a text from Shaundi that said "Hey boss, I'm ready :)"

"Oh thank god"

I relaxed knowing that she wasn't mad and that I was actually on time.

After about 5-10 minutes of vehicular manslaughter, I arrived at Planet Saints. She was standing outside of the store waiting. My god was she beautiful. Why haven't I fucked her yet? She's slept with every man in Stilwater and even has a dating show dedicated to having sex with her called "I Wanna Sleep with Shaundi" yet I've never even kissed her!

I pulled up in front of her and rolled the window down

"Hey sweetheart, get in"

She smiled and as she pulled on the handle to open the door, I slammed on the gas and drove past her causing her to stumble and fall to her hands and knees. Completely amused, I drove back to where she was and got out of the car laughing.

"You're a fucking asshole!" Shaundi yelled

"Haha Sh…Haha Shaund...Shaundi! I'm sorry hahaha but that was funny! I had to do it!" I said while cracking up

"That wasn't funny you dick! You always ruin the moment!"

"Hehe. Ok then let make it up to you"

I pulled out a bouquet of flowers and handed them to her and said "You look absolutely gorgeous"

Her face lit up and reddened like some hot chicks ass, after a good spanking

"….Aww thank you, boss"

"You're welcome Shaundi"

"I'm sorry for snapping at you like that."

"It's ok. It happens every time I do it to bums 'seeking to go to Los Vegas' too. And I had to deal with way worst when I did it to an orphan…"

That brought a shock, then smirk to her face. Which I haven't seen in a long time. I turned and opened her door for her

"After you, gorgeous"

"Thank you"

She smiled and entered the vehicle. I walked around and got in as well.

"Wow boss, I didn't know you could be such a gentlemen" she joked

"I'm only a sociopath from 12-8pm" I joked

She laughed out loud and slapped my shoulder which surprised me. I don't remember Shaundi ever laughing! But then again, I was a crack baby and my memory isn't all that great.

"Shaundi I just gotta say you look amazing. Your dress is astonishing and it hugs your body perfectly."

"Thanks Boss, you look very handsome yourself. But I have to say we're both over dressed for The Broken Shillelagh"

"Oh don't worry. We are not going to The Broken Shillelagh. I've got a better place in mind."

With that, we buckled up and drove to a new 5 star restaurant just purchased by the Saints.

The drive unfortunately was kind of long. But we had a really nice conversation the whole time.

When we arrived, Shaundi looked confused but in awe as well.

"Saints 5 Star Grub?"

"Yup. We bought it yesterday. I hear the foods amazing and I'm pretty sure now we're underdressed."

"This date might actually go really well" thought Shaundi

I got out of the car and opened her door for her. She thanked me and we entered 5 Star Grub. The restaurant was beautiful, well decorated and huge! It had a chill vibe since it was purple. The waiter spotted us and quickly took us to our table.

"Good Evening Mr. & Mrs. Saint. How may I take your order?"

Shaundi ordered first

"Yes I'd like the rice with pasta, pulled pork fajita and chicken with garlic biscuits please"

"Ok...Pasta, pulled pork, and garlic biscuits. Ok and what would like for your drink?

"A lemonade please"

"Ok and you sir?"

"Yeah uh gimme some pigs' feet and saints flow"

"Excuse me?"

"Um he'll be having the same thing as me its ok." Shaundi said

"Alright. I'll have your order in 10-15 minutes."

"Thank you" Shaundi politely said

I couldn't help but stare at her…I couldn't believe Shaundi and I are on a date right now. It was too good to be true. Maybe I'll finally have the chance to tell her how I really feel.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Shaundi asked while blushing

"I'm just thinking how lucky I am right now."

"Oh really? Why's that?"

"Because I'm here alone with you"

"I gotta be honest, I'm really happy I'm here with you too. I've missed it when it was just us together."

"Really? Usually when we're alone you abuse me. Verbally and physically."

"Shut up. It's your fault. You provoke me."

"I know. But I only do it to make you happy and brighten your day"

"I know, and I appreciate that boss. I'm sorry about earlier today when I said you didn't care…I know you do its just I care about you so much that it doesn't take much to hurt me…And forgetting a special day like today was that 'little thing'."

"Shaundi…you've changed so much. You've become an amazing women who I respect more than anyone"

"…..You've changed too boss. Physically and mentally."

"I guess. Thanks hehe. But you know, it always bothered me how you had exes in every city and were willing to go on a dating show but not once did you ever give me a shot. And I'm telling you this because…Because…I really like you Shaundi…I have for a while. I want to be with you…."

"…"

Shaundi was speechless. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

But all of a sudden…

The glass from the window next to us explodes and a bullet catches Shaundi in the neck! Knocking her out of her seat.

"SHAUNDI!" I screamed!

I jumped over the table and quickly grabbed her. Her body was limp in my arms. I couldn't believe this. My heart stopped! My jaw dropped. It felt like a dream. There was blood coming from her neck…Painting my clothe. I couldn't help but start to tear up. Shaundi…the one women I could honestly say I loved was just shot in front of me…I screamed for her to wake up.

"SHAUNDI! SHAUNDI! PLEASE WAKE UP!" I begged

Then out of nowhere, I felt a small sharp object enter my body from my back…and leave through my chest…I was speechless. I could taste the blood that was spilling from my mouth. I grabbed the wound and applied pressure. I tried to stop the blood from coming out but it wouldn't stop. Things started to get hazy. I tried to keep my eyes open but my eyelids felt like weights. That's when the second bullet hit me in the back of the head next to my earlobe. My eyes shut and everything disappeared. My thoughts, my feelings, my pain…gone…and now Shaundi….

**Well that's it for now guys! Tell me what you think! Cliff hangers ooooh I know! I hate them too lol but I love making them ;D. Remember to review, favorite and follow! 8D Next Chapter will be up soon! I'll be sure to update my profile with my hobbies and favorite stuff so you guys can get to know me better, but for now, See you guys next time.**


	3. Operation Escape

**Hey guys! It's HeadHancho back for another chapter of Saints Row: A New Era! This chapter is a bit more serious. Btw, some of the dialogue in this chapter has Hebrew and I know it's supposed to be on the right side of the page but I didn't want it to look weird so I just lined it up with the rest of the story. And of course you won't understand it but you don't really need to. If you choose to translate it, it's up to you. But use Bing. Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Boss<strong>

*Beep *Beep *Beep *Beep *Beep

"Ughh…."

I woke up in a quiet, empty room with a bunch of wires connected to me. The room was really bright, dirty and small. Like some abandoned hospital room in Mexico. All I could hear was a beeping noise indicating my heart beat.

"Ughh…where am I?"

I saw what looked like two doctors, enter the room. I couldn't move my body. One of them sat and checked all the techy shit in the room, and the other one approached me. He seemed to be carrying something behind him. It could have been some type of poison that kills the body slowly. Which made me a little nervous. The other doctor noticed my heartbeat start to quicken. His head snapped towards me and they both hovered over me. I had to squint so that they wouldn't see my eyes. I guess they were checking to see if I was awake but I couldn't let them know that. I didn't like them already. They felt like the enemy.

The first doctor whispered something into the other doctor's ear for about 3 minutes until he secretly passed whatever was behind his back into his hand, then left the room. I was alone with some creepy doctor that was most likely about to kill me. He came around the bed to where he was right next to my head and pulled out a fucking syringe! He held it over his head and started speaking a language I've never heard before.

"היום זה היום, זה הקדושים תיפול. אחרי היום, יעלו אימפריה חדשה! אימפריה בנוי על שנאה ונקמה! אנחנו, The Fallen Angels!"

"Fallen Angels? The fuck is he talking about?" I thought

Then he slammed the syringe needle deep into my chest as hard as he could and my eyes shot open!

"Aghh! Damn these fucking terrorist!" I thought

I couldn't help but grunt in pain. He noticed I was awake and shouted something else I couldn't understand. He then ran out of the room probably to alert the boss or whoever ran this shithole.

I felt my body going numb. The poison was working faster than I thought it would. I had to get out of here but they had me tied down on the bed. There was no way out. I wish I still had the knife that I always keep tied to the bottom of my shoe, but they took it those bastards. I tried using brute force but that was no use. I struggled and struggled to break free but I just couldn't. I realized it was either stay in this bed until you die, or get out of here and find a fucking antidote. I felt my adrenaline increase tremendously!

I was extremely desperate to get out of here! I tried one more time as hard as I could and I FINALLY broke the straps! I sat up and untied the ones around my ankles, until I realized I was butt naked! My body felt really weak. I snatched the syringe and pulled it out my chest. Man did that shit hurt. I jumped off of the bed and noticed an X-ray. I saw that I head a metal plate in my head and chest. What for? What happened to me!? I ran out of the room looking for the nearest exit, but I could barely walk. I felt like a toilet at freckle bitches. I tried to hold it in but the vomit spewed out of my mouth, all over my legs and feet. I tried to continue but I stumbled over.

"Ughh…Where the fuck are my saints?"

I got back up and tried to continue my pursuit, but more vomit made it's up my throat, out of my mouth, and all over my body. That's when I heard the fire alarm go off which told me they were on my ass. I continued running and hid in a janitor's closet. It was crowded with junk in here. I looked through the peep hole to see if there were any doctors looking for me. Instead of doctors, I saw a bunch of men in suits with an upside down cross tattoo under their right eye…weird. My gut felt like it was about to explode. I've never felt so much pain before.

I tried to hold it in but I couldn't and another round of vomit filled the room. My head was spinning and everything became blurry. My nose began to bleed uncontrollably and my mouth started to foam. I burst through the door looking for anything that could save my life right now. This was my last chance. I bumped into a doctor and grabbed him using him as a human shield. I tackled him into the room across the janitor's closet. Luckily it was a medical room. I wrapped my arm around the doc's neck and held up the syringe.

"Give me the fuckin' antidote or your coming with me you piece of shit!"

He squirmed for a few seconds but then gave up and pointed at a cabinet

"זה שם בפנים! אני מבטיח!"

"What the fuck! Does anyone hear speak English!?"

I forced him to get the antidote and bring it to me and he did.

"Ok. Now stick this shit wherever you're supposed to stick it! And hurry up!"

He slowly injected the antidote into my neck and I could feel a cold liquid spread throughout my body. The sensation was so intense that I let him go. To my mistake, he quickly ran to a different cabinet and pulled out a fucking m16!

"Ohhhh shit…"

He fired rapidly at me with his m16 but I quickly dove behind the desk and flip it to the side to shield me.

"Fuck! What now..? Looks like it's time to show these bitches why I'm the leader of the saints."

I waited till he ran out of ammo to take my shot.

"This is where all those dart lessons are gonna pay off."

I peeked up while he was reloading and quickly threw the poison syringe at him and it split him right in the forehead. He fell to the ground and I hurriedly took the m16 and finished him.

"Now the fun starts."

I walked out of the room and down the hall looking for the nearest exit. I was spotted by the men in suites and quickly opened fire on them taking each out with head shots and nut shots, until there was no more. I continued my search until I spotted more foot soldiers. I opened fire on them as well until I ran out of ammo.

"Fuck!"

I threw the gun at them and they dodged it which gave me a second to run towards them and pick up a gun from one of the deceased. They quickly shot at me but I dove to the ground dodging the bullets and grabbed an ak47 and rolled forward and shot the remaining men. But more came instantly. I shot most, then dropped my empty gun and ran towards them.

They tried to reload quickly but I slid on the ground and punched the first guy in the nuts. Then I spun on my head with my legs extended, kicking everyone close to me in the face. One soldier grabbed an Uzi, but before he could shoot, I jumped up and wrapped my ankles around his neck and flipped over, slamming him on his head, killing him instantly.

That was all of them for now. I then picked up a knife and tied it to the bottom of my foot with the blade facing my heel but 3 inches past my heel. It'll come in handy trust me. After about 6 more waves of killing, I finally found the exit and used my human shield to tackle the door down. When I finally got outside, I was surprised at what I saw….I was on a huge boat deep in the middle of the ocean.

"What the fuck! How am I supposed to get out of here!?"

I heard gunshots behind me and realized more soldiers were coming. I ran as fast I could until 'I reached the edge of the boat.

"Damn…If I jump, I'll probably drown, get eaten by sharks, or get shot by one of these guys….Guys I need you right now. Shaundi, Pierce, Johnny….Anyone."

The soldiers got closer. I could feel their bullets just barely miss me.

Was this it? Is this how I die? I turned and faced them. Unfortunately, one of them shot me in the knee.

"Aghh! Fuck me!"

I decided I would rather take my chances in the ocean, and turned to jump in, but I was shot again! This time in the back of the leg! My blood was squirting out of my leg and I slipped off of the blood puddle. You'd think that they weren't trying to kill me. I fell to the ground. I tried to crawl until I fell overboard but I was shot one more time in the ass cheek!

These terrorist fucks have horrible aim, but that last shot destroyed any chances I had of escaping. I couldn't move. I could feel my life ending as my blood drained from my body.

"Finish him!" I barely heard one terrorist say

I guess they do speak English. Another terrorist pulled out a Molotov and threw it at me.

"No…I can't die. Not like this. I haven't even lived a life with Shaundi…I have to live. I have to find her!"

The Molotov exploded on my back, glass entering me immediately. I was then engulfed in flames. At first, I couldn't feel anything…But then my skin started to burn and I screamed! The heat was so intense that the metal plate inside my head and chest started to melt. It was over…My heartbeat began to stop…My eyes shut…and I stopped moving.

**Viola**

We were on a chopper on our way to save the boss and Shaundi. Pierce and Johnny were in the helicopter behind us.

"Kinzie we have to hurry! Who knows what could have happened to him!"

"We're here! There he is! I see hi-"

"Oh my god! He's on fire! Kinzie do something!"

"I'm sorry boss. Please live."

Kinzie pressed some button and the chopper blasted a missile at the bottom of the boat causing it to explode and the section the boss was on, to collapse into the water.

"Kinzie are you crazy!? That could have just killed him!"

"There was no other choice! It was either that or let him burn to death! Hopefully he's still alive!"

"Both of you focus! Kinzie hurry up and rescue the boss before he drowns!" Said Johnny

"Roger!"

Kinzie then pressed more buttons and the chopper released a thick wire with a latch at the bottom. It sunk into the water and grabbed the boss's body and pulled him up. While trying to rescue the boss, we were being shot at by a bunch of men in suits on the boat.

"Don't worry. We got them ugly mothafuckas!" Shouted Pierce

When we finally got the Boss into the chopper, he looked….dead.

"Viola he's not breathing!" Shouted Kinzie while panicking

"I think he swallowed a lot of water" I said "I'll give him CPR"

After about 3 minutes of mouth to mouth and chest pounding, he was still a limp body.

"He's lost so much blood…and he was set on fire…we gotta get him to a hospital!" I shouted

"Ok. I'm calling in someone to bring us a VTOL." Said Kinzie

"Hey! What about Shaundi?! Is she on there!?" Demanded Johnny

"From what my data shows me, yes! She's in room 204 on the top floor in the boat! But I think we're gonna have to come ba-" Said Kinzie

"Fuck that! I'm getting her now!" Said Johnny

"Johnny no! It's too dangerous!" I pleaded

"We're not leaving her behind! I don't care if I die trying!" He said

"Pierce! Take me over the boat!"

Pierce obeyed and flew the helicopter right above the boat and after a few seconds, Johnny dove out of the chopper showering bullets upon our enemies killing everyone. Before he hit the ground, he pulled out his parachute and landed safely. There was so much smoke that we could barely see him but we witnessed him enter a door on the top floor.

"Viola, help me put these clothe on him. The VTOLS almost here."

We finished dressing the boss and carefully put him on the purple saint VTOL.

"Take him to the nearest hospital. Hurry. As fast as you possibly can." I ordered

**Johnny**

I walked around confused as a motherfucker. Lookin' at every room but the numbers just went farther and farther away from 204.

"Where the fuck is room 204?"

"הנה הוא! תהרוג אותו!" Shouted more guards

"You motherfuckers chose the wrong one!" I yelled and charged towards them

I pulled out two submachine guns and went to work. After about 7 waves of killing foot soldiers, I finally reached the hallway with rooms 201-235. I ran to room 204 but before I opened the door I heard a voice. A deep voice. Kind of sounded like that fucker Killbane. I listened.

"Poor little Shaundi…It's a shame it had to come to this. I told my boss to spare you and to only take your boss but he wants all of you dead. My boss despises the "3ird Street Saints" as much as I do, but more. He wants his revenge and retribution…and by the look of things, that's what he got so far. He's already killed your boss, then it'll be you, then your little poster boy Pierce, then that wannabe, Gat! And then your nerd, and that big Russian freak of nature, I'll handle him personally. I heard Matty joined ya crew. That's ok, he'll get his comeuppance soon enough. And his little girlfriend too."

"But before you die, I wanna have a little fun with you."

He then pulls off the tape on her mouth

"Ugh! Fuck off you disgusting piece of shit!" Shaundi spat out

"Now, now, don't get so hostile. Even with a neck brace you're still at my throat. We're just having fun!"

He then backhands her giving her whiplash

I kick the door open and I walk in nonchalantly and I stare him down.

"Johnny!" Shaundi gasps in shock and excitement

"Killbane. Nice to finally meet you face to face. I've seen you on TV but I never got the chance to formally say hello" I said

Then I socked the bitch right in the nose, breaking it on contact. He shrieked in pain then charged at me. I squatted waiting for him then grabbed him and picked him up over my head so high that his feet hit the ceiling, then slammed him right on his neck. I got on top of him and started punching him left and right. Over and over, but then he dug his nail into my eye and pushed me off of him. I got up and threw a haymaker but he caught my fist and flipped me over his shoulder and slammed me on my back. Again and again. I felt paralyzed. Then he picked me up on his shoulder and tried to tackle me through the wall. Luckily I flipped over him and he crashed through the wall himself. As he struggled to get up, I untied Shaundi and she hugged me.

"Thank you so much Johnny. You saved me"

"Ahh it's no big deal"

She kissed on me on the lips…I gotta say I was shocked but I liked it. Somehow her tongue made its way into my mouth and I just went with it. I wanted to fuck her brains out right there but now wasn't the time. I pulled away

"We'll finish this later" I said

She wiped her mouth, said "ok" seductively, and winked at me

Killbane finally got back up to his feet and right when I was about to shoot him, I realized Shaundi was the one he put through hell so it was only right if she killed him.

I tossed her my gun

"Here. You kill this asshole. You deserve it."

She smiled at me and instantly put a golden hollow tip in between Killbanes eyes.

"Damn." I laughed a little

"Good job. Now let's go sweetheart. We'll explain everything when we get back to the Penthouse."

She took my hand, and we left the building together.

We got out of the building on the boat and looked up to see the chopper waiting for us.

"You guys made it! Good. Don't worry we're throwing down a latter right now" Kinzie said through the intercom

They let down the latter and I let Shaundi climb up first. When we both got into the chopper everyone hugged Shaundi and consoled her.

Before we were ready to go, we had to send whoever it was that kidnapped the boss and Shaundi a message. So we blew up the pricks boat.

The ride back to the penthouse was quiet but peaceful. We helped Shaundi out of the chopper, into the elevator, and on the couch. Damn it was only 6:13pm

"Thanks guys. I'm fine. Really I am. I'm just lucky Johnny saved me when he did" Shaundi said

"You damn right! Girl I was worried about you! I thought you died girl! I cried for you!" Said Pierce

Shaundi giggled

"Don't worry Pierce. I'm fine. It's sweet to know that you were worried though."

At that moment, Josh Birk blasted into the room and ran to Shaundi

"Shaundi! My poor little tulip. I'm so sorry those bastards hurt you! Nyte Blayde is here and I promise you from now on, I won't leave your side! I will protect you with my life!" Josh announced

Shaundi sighed out of annoyance

"So Kinzie, how's the boss doing?" I asked worried

"Oh yeah! That's what's been bothering me! Where's the Boss? Asked Shaundi

"Shaundi…we gotta talk…" said Kinzie…

To be continued…

**Wow! Wasn't that long? Lol I feel confident that this chapter will really move you. I worked really hard on it. Cliff hanger!...well kind of. Stay tuned for more Saints Row: A New Era. The next chapter will be up soon! Remember to PLEASE follow, favorite and review! Until next time guys 8D**


	4. Guilt & Heartaches

**Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome back to another chapter of Saints Row: A New Era! It feels like I haven't updated in forever I know****,****, ****I****but I'm here now! Thank you to everyone who's followed, reviewed, & has stuck with me so far. You don't understand how much I appreciate it! In my opinion, Chapter 4 was worth the wait I will say. But enough of my jibber jabber, enjoy!**

**I feel like I should some clear things up before you guys continue reading.**

**This story takes place after SRIV. The boss uses the advanced alien technology and the saints go back in time right before Zinyak destroys the planet. They kill Zinyack and return to earth. The boss continues his Presidency but he decides to move back to Steelport and live in his Penthouse with his saints until the White Crib is fixed.**

**Ausha Odeckar, CID, Matt Miller, Zimos & Angel are barely mentioned in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shaundi<strong>

I couldn't believe what I what I just heard…it broke my heart…The boss…The leader of the "3rd Street Saints"…my best friend is dead?

"Shaundi…" Said Johnny

"How could you let him die…?" I muttered with hate and anger

I looked at them and they all looked like careless, speechless, dumbasses. Pierce was thinking of what to say, Kinzie was on the phone, Johnny looked shocked and pissed but I don't care, and Viola just sat there and observed like an idiot.

"Whoa whoa, wait a sec, what do you m-" Johnny tried to say but I cut him off

"How could you let him die!?" I screamed while hovering over him

I was so angry and hurt. I could feel my tears roll down my face. I wanted to kill someone. How could they let this happen!? They left him all alone to fight against a fucking army!

"Hold on girl, calm down! It's not like that." Said Pierce

"Fuck that Pierce! You guys could've helped him! You left him alone!"

"Shaundi we didn't know where either of you guys were! We kept calling your phones last night but neither of you picked up! Pierce shot back

Then Kinzie of all people, decides to speak up since her little conversation on the phone which apparently was more important, is over. The bitch better have something important to say I thought

"He's right" said Kinzie

"I had to track your cell phones to follow you guys all the way out into the middle of the ocean! I'm sorry we didn't get there fast enough to completely help the boss but at least we got him out of there!"

"Yea…just not alive right?" I harshly said

"Shaundi the boss isn't dead! He was pronounced dead the moment we found him, but I was just informed by medical officials that after several attempts, they were able to revive him! But…for the time being, he's in a coma…"

I didn't know how to react to what I just heard. The thought of the boss getting hurt because of me? It was too unbearable. I had to do something.

"I'm going to go see him" I said with no emotion

"Can't." Said Viola. "They're not accepting visitors."

"Listen honey, does it look like I fucking care if their accepting visitors!? I'm going!"

"Whatever…Just trying to help." Viola said nonchalantly

"She knows I hate her…This is the worst time she could've ever picked to talk to me" I thought

"Well next time, don't help me cause I don't need it. Now please keep quiet. Important people are talking."

I could've sworn I heard her say bitch under her breath but I don't have time for irrelevant people.

"Wait Shaundi, fuck the no visitor thing, I don't think you're ready to see what happened to em." Said Johnny

"What do you mean? I asked, confused.

"When we found em, let's just say he wasn't lookin' too great. Trust me, you're not ready to see em in that state" He said

I knew Johnny was right but I didn't care. I needed to see the boss. All of this was my fault. I know I blamed them but in actuality, it was because of me that all of this happened. If the boss didn't have to rescue me all by himself, he wouldn't have been hurt like this. The guilt was eating me alive. This time it feels even worse than when I thought Johnny was dead.

"I'm going" I said and walked out

I could feel everyone's eyes burn holes into my back but I didn't care. They should be used to "Bitch Shaundi" by now. While In the elevator, all I could do was think about the boss. I tried to remember what happened that night but I remember nothing. How did I end up on a boat in the middle of nowhere? Why was Killbane there? And what was he talking about? Who's his boss? So many questions I thought. I would have to bring those up later. For now, seeing if the boss was ok was all that mattered to me.

I walked into the parking lot and saw my Torch, but instead I got into the boss's purple Attrazione…It reminded me of him and kind of made me feel more comfortable…Anyway, I started the engine and headed for the hospital. On my way there I started to think deep about my place in the saints.

**Shaundi's Thoughts: **Ever since I joined the saints, the boss has always rescued me…Whether it was getting kidnapped a thousand times by Veteran child, or by Stag, or by Zinyack, or by Stag again! He's always been there for me. When have I been there for him? When have I benefitted him in any way? Maybe I really am as useless as I thought I was back then. I tried so hard to get better so that the boss wouldn't look down on me and think that I'm some useless pothead that can't even defend herself, but…nothing's changed. If it wasn't for the boss having to protect me, we never would have thought Johnny was dead for all those years. If it wasn't for me being kidnapped at such a late and unexpected time, the boss wouldn't have had to rescue me blindly falling into their trap…It's all my fault…maybe I don't belong here…anymore…

I finally arrived to the hospital, but Viola was right. It was definitely too late to visit the boss. It was pitch black outside.

"Whatever" I said

I went in anyway. The lobby was very bright and empty. There wasn't a human being in sight except for the receptionist. I approached her and her first words were "I'm sorry but visiting hours are over. Are you hear for an emergency?"

Which pissed me off. I pulled out a .45 Shepherd and placed it on the counter in front of her.

"Listen to me, I'm the director of the Secret Service and lieutenant to the 3rd Street Saints. I'm sure you know me. Now either you let me visit the President cause I know he's here, or I'll put a fucking bullet in your brain and visit him anyway. Your choice." I said bluntly

"He's on floor 20 in room 2016."

"Thank you" I said while grabbing my gun and walking to the elevator

I entered the small elevator and examined the buttons for floor 20. I clicked it and sat back because this would be a long wait. After about 5 minutes, the door finally opened and I was shocked to see Saint foot soldiers everywhere. They completely covered the hallways and office rooms. When they spotted me they signaled me to come. I followed one of them and he led me to a room that was heavily guarded by foot soldiers. They opened the door and I walked into the room. There were even soldiers in here guarding the boss. I couldn't even see him.

I decided that it would be better if the boss and I were alone so I dismissed them all to guard him outside of the room. After they exited the room, I closed the door and faced it. I was scared to turn around and look at the boss. What if they gouged his eyes out? Or broke all of his teeth and cut off his nose and ears? What if he was amputated? Johnny's words made me really paranoid. I took a deep breath and calmed my mind. I slowly turned around to look at him…I couldn't believe my eyes. I fell to the floor crying. I only saw his head but that was enough to set me off. His skin was singed and wrinkly. He had burn spots all over his face and head and his hair was burned off. I didn't even want to look at the rest of his body.

It hurt to see the boss in this state. Johnny was right. I wasn't ready for this. I couldn't stop crying. This was too much. After about 15 minutes of crying my eyes out while cradled in the fetal position, I finally decided to talk to him. I wiped my eyes and slowly got back to my feet. I pulled up a chair next to him and sat. I took his hand and just stared at him. He felt dead…

"Hey boss…" I said softly "It's me Shaundi…I'm here…I'm so sorry this happened. I'm so sorry you're in a coma right now because of me boss. You didn't deserve this at all…You've always protected me since I joined the Saints. I wanna thank you for that. You've always been there for me, you made me a somebody. I was just a fun-loving girl with dreadlocks that fucked anything that walked, but you saw more in me than that. You believed in me."

My voice shook as I spoke. I could feel more tears running down my face but I didn't care.

"I'm happy you're still alive. You're the strongest most determined person I've ever met…I remember when I was stuck in the simulation constantly reliving what happened to Johnny, you consoled me. You comforted me and told me it wasn't my fault. At the time I know it seemed like I brushed it off, but deep down, it really meant a lot to me. And when I fell out of that disgusting pod and tried to escape Zinyak's ship, I thought it was over for me. They had me cornered but you found me and rescued me. You even gave me your suit to cover up my naked body. Oh and do you remember the time you, me, and Pierce…"

**As Shaundi continued to converse with an unconscious boss, time flew by and she eventually fell asleep **

**November 25, 11:00am**

**Johnny Gat**

When I got out of the elevator, I saw a bunch of lazy fucks sleeping all over the place. On the floor, the benches, the desk, the janitors closet, everywhere.

"HEY! Wake up ya lazy turds! Aren't you supposed to be guarding the boss!?"

That woke those bums up and they quickly got back to work. I headed for the boss's room and was surprised when I saw Shaundi sleeping next to em.

"Did she fuck his unconscious body? Nahh…I guess he would've stayed limp the entire time."

I decided to wake her up and take her out to get some breakfast or what not.

"Psst…psst…Hey Shaundi!" I whispered. "Shaundi wake up!"

I wiggled her soft body and she finally woke up

"Uhh…oh hey Johnny. Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital. You visited the boss last night and never came back."

"Oh…"

"Yea well get up. Go get ready. Ima take you out for some breakfast."

"Johnny that's sweet…thanks but"

"Don't worry. I bought you a tooth brush and you can shower here"

"Oh, hehe thanks…I…I'll go get ready then."

As she got up to go get ready, I couldn't help but look at that ass and those hips sway from side to side. Damn was this girl hot. Guess that kiss changed my outlook of her.

I looked at the boss and felt bad that I couldn't be there for him.

"Guess this is how you guys felt when you thought I was dead…" I said. "But you're a badass. This is nothing you haven't dealt with before. Remember when that traitor Julius Little, blew up Richard Hughes's ship while you were on it and put you in a coma for 5 years? That was worse than this but you woke up. And you came back stronger than ever. You rescued me, killed that fucker Julius, and recreated the Saints. I know you'll wake up soon, and when you do, do me a favor. Fuck the nurse in room 2014. She's hot and she constantly comes in your room to look at you. You can't pass her by."

"Oh, and fuck the receptionist too"

After about 15 minutes, she came out of the bathroom and she looked absolutely stunning

"Hey." She smiled. "I'm ready"

We both looked at the boss and she asked "How is he?"

"It looks like he's recovering well. His uh heart beat is at a more constant pace than before."

"Haha Johnny you have no idea what you're talking about." She laughed

"Hehe fuck it. Let's get out of here."

"Ok. I'll meet you outside"

"Alright"

**Shaundi**

I waited for him to leave the room and then I pulled out a piece of paper to the write the boss a little note so when we woke up, he could understand what happened and how I felt. I finished the note, put it down and kissed the boss on his forehead goodbye.

I closed the door behind me and left the hospital with Johnny.

"So where are we going?" I asked

"You ever been to "Saints 5 Star Grub?" Or "3rd Street Grub" which ever you want to call it

"No but…that sounds really familiar for some reason…"

"It can't. We just bought it recently. Not even a week ago."

"Let's go, I wanna see what It looks like" I said curiously

"Alright, alright" he said

When we got into the parking lot, the boss's Attrazione was gone…

"Where's my car?" I asked

"Oh don't worry. I had a saint take it back to the crib. You're riding with me sweetheart" he said as he put his arm around my waist

I couldn't help but blush. He was kinda treating me like his girlfriend. If I didn't know any better I would say he was flirting with me but I'm sure he's still stuck on Aisha

We got into his Stiletto and headed for this new restaurant I had a weird feeling about.

The ride was pretty long, but the entire conversation between me and Johnny was very amusing and interesting. It even got to the point where he randomly blurted out that he has an 8 inch cock. Johnny was always a witty, comedic, careless, badass that I looked up to and I still do.

When we finally got to "Saints 5 Star Grub" it felt like déjà vu. Everything looked so familiar…

"You alright Shaundi?" Johnny asked, snapping me out of my thoughts

"Yea I'm fine. This all just seems so familiar."

"Well trust me, you'll never forget this place after you taste the food. It's like an upgraded "freckle bitches."

With that being said, we entered the restaurant. Inside, everything looked so beautiful and familiar! I had to have come here before. I had to.

When the receptionist approached us he gave me a weird look.

"What's the problem? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked bluntly

"I'm sorry mam, he said "but weren't you shot the last time you were here a few days ago?"

His question sparked a memory in my head.

"She was shot here!? A few days ago!?" Johnny asked. He sounded slightly pissed

"Yes sir," said the receptionist, "we have it on camera. She was shot and so was her date, the leader of the 3rd Street Saints."

I couldn't believe what he just told me. It all made sense! No wonder I remembered this place & a little bit about a car ride with the boss and something about a date at 5 Star Grub.

"Come on Napoleon dynamite , show us the video" Johnny said

He took us to a room, deep in the back of the restaurant filled with computers and cameras.

"Look here," he said, "this is the video from that night."

The video was kind of blurry but I saw myself and the boss at a table talking. After about a few minutes of talking, the window exploded and I fell to the ground. The boss runs and checks on me but I don't move. It looked like blood on my dress…t hen out of nowhere, the boss's body jumps like he was shocked & he grabs his chest. It looked like he was bleeding as well. I started to feel uncomfortable. Then his head jerked forward and he fell on top of me…

"What happened!?" I yelled

"He was shot…twice" Johnny said

I was shocked. We finally saw what really happened. Then we noticed a bunch of suited men climb through the window and pick up the boss and I's body & leave.

"Wait, rewind it and zoom into their face" I said

The technical dude controlling the video did as I said and zoomed in on his face. He appeared to have an upside down cross tattoo under his eye…weird.

Before I could say anything, Johnny pulled out his phone and called someone

"Hey, looks like we've found out what happened that night. Shaundi & the boss were shot while at 3rd Street Grub & kidnapped. What I wanna know is where the fuck were any foot soldiers, and why didn't the boss tell us they were here? That's why when we came back to the crib, he was nowhere to be found."

So many thoughts were going through my mind. I needed a drink.

"Yea…I want 100 foot soldiers down here now and after we're finished eating, we'll come to the crib and talk more about this." Johnny finished

After we thanked the receptionist for showing us the evidence, we continued with our….date? I guess you could say

A waiter found us a table & we ordered. The thought of this being a date gave me a whole new outlook on the situation. I have had feelings for Johnny for a while…but I couldn't stop thinking about the boss….

"Fuck you thinkin' so hard about?" He asked

"Umm nothing. It's nothing"

"Shaundi, I'm not a dumbass. I know when you're out of the ordinary. Is it your period? I know girls act weird when bloods involved"

"No Johnny." I giggled. "It's nothing like that."

"Then come on, tell me. I hate secrets." He pressured on

"Ok umm, Johnny since I joined the Saints, I've always looked up to you. You are and always have been a hardcore badass & you're also smart." I nervously announced

"I just wanna know, is this a date?"

"Do you want it to be a date?" He asked

"Yes…" I blurted out

"Then it's a date. Not my favorite type of date, but a date" he said

I couldn't help but laugh and wonder what his choice date would be

"So what's your type of date?" I asked

"Killing assholes together, fucking, planting c4 in a building and watching the fireworks together as the building collapses and kills tons of people."

"Wow Johnny, you sure have a…imagination"

"I'd like to think of it as a goal. It'll happen soon. I can see a bright future between us,"

"Really...?"

"Yup, I know you like me Shaundi and I do too. Of course my heart is still with Aisha but you've been there for me for all these years and day by day, I've started to like you more & more."

I wanted to jump on Johnny and stick my tongue down his throat but I just couldn't…I felt like the boss would be hurt if I did. I don't know why I feel like this. Why can't I stop thinking about the boss!?

"Johnny I wanna spend the whole day with you." I said. "Maybe we can have that date you want after all"

I've never seen Johnny smile so hard. He must really like me. I felt really special

"Well then let's eat and get out of here. I'll call Pierce and tell em we'll be a little late." He said

This could really turn into something special

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry guys! The boss will be back next chapter I promise. Just had to set some stuff up. I won't make him helplessly have his woman stolen don't worry…or will I? ; ) Trust me there's a whole lot of plot twist coming! And feel free to send me any requests or you know stuff you'd like me to add to the story. Remember to FOLLOW, FAVORITE, &amp; MOST OF ALL REVIEW! &amp; stay tuned for the next chapter of Saints Row: A New Era! 8D<strong>


	5. A New Era

**Welcome back guys to another chapter of Saints Row: A New Era! I'm so sorry this took so long guys! I haven't had time to even think about what to write let alone actually write it so please bear with me. I wrote the entire chapter for this but I didn't like it so I rewrote the entire thing. I won't make you guys wait this long ever again. Anyway, enjoy this chapter guys! A lot of action will happen in this chapter so let me shut up and let you guys enjoy. Enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

><p><strong>December 9<strong>**th****, 9:35am**

**Shaundi**

***Marimba Ringtone***

I was woken up by my loud phone ringing. I quickly grabbed it to shut it off but I saw Kinzie calling and somehow she got it to not be able to be forwarded to voice mail. Ugh sometimes she really annoys me. I answered and before I could say anything, she yelled that the Saints were in trouble and needed help.

Still half asleep with crust in my eyes, in a raspy voice I said "wait slow down Kinzie. What's going on?" while rubbing my eyes

"The safe house is being attacked! By the same organization that kidnapped you 3 months ago! We need you and Johnny! They have tanks and VTOLs! We must retaliate as soon as possible!" Kinzie yelled

Oh shit! I thought.

"We're on our way!" I said and hung up the phone

I realized I was fully naked in Johnny's bed with him on top of me. I tapped on his shoulder to wake him up but he just let out a groan.

"Johnny." I whispered. "Baby wake up. The safe house is under attack. Our saints need us."

He grunted and said "what?"

"Kinzie just called me and said that they're under attack! We gotta go!"

"Shit! Let's go" he said

That woke him up quick. He jumped off of me and dove into his closet to throw something on. I sat up and looked for my underwear. I could only find my bra.

"Johnny wear are my panties?" I asked

"I threw them somewhere! Check the under the bed!" He shouted from his closet

I checked and there they were. I quickly put them on and grabbed my purple tights, shoes, leather jacket, and purple crop top and headed towards the door.

"Johnny let's go!" I shouted

"You gonna fight in ya underwear?" He asked

"No I'm gonna change in the car. Now come on lets go."

We ran to the car and he quickly started the engine and slammed on the gas pedal.

While I was changing in the car, we quickly passed the hospital the boss is in and I instantly thought about him. I should probably visit him today. It's been a while.

"Hurry up Shaundi were almost there." Johnny said

He was driving on at least 100mph. I'm almost done. I pulled my tights up as fast as I could and grabbed our guns out of the back seat. I handed Johnny his TEK Z-10 and I loaded my K8-Krukov.

"You ready baby? Let's kill some wannabe gang muthafuckers." Johnny said

"Let's see if you can keep up." I said playfully

When we got to the battlefield, a missile was fired at Johnny's car. He quickly flung his door open, grabbed me, and dove out of the moving vehicle. Lucky we didn't have our seatbelts on. We rolled on the road but luckily we weren't hurt.

"Thanks Johnny" I said while breathing heavily

"Don't mention it."

He quickly pulled out his TEK Z-10 and started firing rounds at those fuckers. I decided to do the same. I blasted every enemy in my way until I found Kinzie. She was hiding behind a car sniping the enemies on the surrounding buildings. I sat next to her and she noticed.

"Hi." She said

"You're a little calm for a situation like this." I said

"Eh, I'm used to it. I've done everything worth living anyway" She said nonchalantly as she sniped more enemy foot soldiers

"But you were freaking out over the phone."

"I was being extra dramatic to get you guys to come quicker."

"Ohhhh. Good one" I said

"I know." She said

"Bring it on! I'll take all of you bastards!" I heard Johnny yell

I peeked from behind a car and watched him on a killing rampage!

He charged at one member and dodged all the bullets fired at him by this member and dove in the air and shot him multiple times. Johnny landed on this now dead body and quickly picked him up to use him as a human shield. He charged with his human shield and let off rounds in his next enemy. He dropped the human shield and took the gun from his second victim and continued his pace. His third enemy pulled a shotgun and blasted it at him, but he dove to the ground and rolled and dodged it and shot the enemies leg twice, causing him to drop the gun.

Johnny quickly grabbed the shot gun and blew his head off with it giving him another victim. He then commenced to blowing everyone around him to pieces. An incoming vehicle tried to run him down but he blew the windshield apart, killing both the driver and passenger and dove in. He quickly shot the back window and fell out of the car without hitting anything and landed in the same place he was before he dove in.

Wow I thought. He really is a badass. He continued this for a while but I turned my focus to Kinzie and asked for Peirce and Oleg.

"Peirce is in that chopper up there" She pointed. "And Oleg is over there"

I looked and saw Oleg smashing through all the cars running into him and even watched him swing a tank by the cannon and send it flying. Damn was this guy a freak of nature.

"His strength is incredible! I wonder if he'll let me run some test on him later." Kinzie said

"Yea I kind of doubt that!" I shouted over the gun fire. "Oh, and where's Viola DeWynter?

"She's in the Penthouse shooting rockets at the ships."

Just then a missile was fired at the car me and Kinzie were hiding behind and it blow up, sending us flying into the side of the building knocking Kinzie and myself out.

**Peirce**

"Damnnn! They just merked Shaundi and Kinzie! Thank god I'm not down there"

I seen a bunch of weird ass men all ganging up on Johnny and that's when it was my turn to steal the show.

"Johnny duck!" I yelled through the intercom and fired hollow tips at all those fuckers, killing all of them.

Damn my aim is on point today! I started firing heat seeking missiles at the other helicopters and tanks. I blew those bitches up and gave myself a pat on the back. "Good Job Peirce" I said to myself. Then all of a sudden, shit got real! These muthafuckers brought VTOLs! Oh hell no! I flew my black ass away from that! But I saw one VTOL follow me and fire 12 missiles at once right at me! I hit the emergency exit and it blasted me into the sky with a parachute. Under me I felt the fire from the explosion burn me.

I quickly pulled the cord and the chute inflated keeping me in the air. Luckily the wind pushed me over the helipad of the penthouse and I landed in the pool.

**Johnny**

Fuck! We were losing. Peirce just got blasted out of the sky, Shaundi and Kinzie are out cold, and Oleg just got hit head on with a blast from the cannons missile. Damn, looks like I'm on my own. I started firing at every enemy I saw but the numbers started getting bigger and bigger. They surrounded me but luckily Viola called for an air strike and I had to haul ass so I wouldn't get caught in the explosion.

After about 20-30 explosions that wiped out more than 50%, I started attacking again but I ran out of ammo and my gun was knocked out of my hand. He tried to punch me but I ducked and threw a right hook, taking him off of his feet. I got on top of him and choked him as hard as I could. I could feel his trachea breaking and his eyes roll to the back of his head. His pulse beating against the palms of my hands, getting slower and slower until nothing. He just laid there limp.

Once I got up, someone shot me in the leg and I stumbled. I walked to him and he shot me in the other leg, but that didn't stop me. I dove onto him and bit his eyeball. He screamed and started punching me in the head over and over but I just bit harder until I ripped his eye out with my teeth and his blood squirted all over my face, like a crimson mask. All I saw was red. I slammed my knee into the bastards face, took his gun and pulled the trigger right into his ear hole and it came out the other side. I let him go and crawled to safety.

I knew it was over for us. That's when the leader I'm guessing of this fucking organization turned on his intercom and decided to speak.

**Leader of the Fallen Angles: Dear Saints, I am the leader of the Fallen Angels, the gang that will destroy the saints and take over America. I will kill your President this time and destroy this pitiful organization you call the 3rd Street Saints. You've ruled this country far too long and it's time for a new era! An era where the Fallen Angels rule the world! But, since I'm feeling generous, I will give all surviving soldiers and lieutenants a chance to join me. Join me now and you will survive. But stay, and you'll die alongside your boss.**

This guy sounded like a real prick with a stick shoved up his ass. Fuck betraying the Saints, I'm gonna fight till I die. I crawled out of hiding and stood up. I stood right in front of my penthouse and faced the largest aircraft in the sky. They all pointed their guns and rockets at me and prepared to fire. I knew it was over for me but I held my head high, looked up at their leader dead in his eyes and mouthed "Fuck You" He smirked and said…."Kill him"

The largest ship then fired a huge missile right at me…I closed my eyes and chuckled.

"Heheh…so this is how it ends huh…I had a good run…I'll see you soon Aisha…"

Then, out of nowhere, a car driving at, at least 200mph heads straight for me. The driver then swerves the car and kicks the passenger door open. I squatted out of pain in my legs and the car just swept me inside! Holy shit! I was now in the passenger seat and the car was rotating. The missile hit right next to car and the explosion was so big that it sent the car flying into the air. We were so high that I could almost look down at their leader and that's when this son of a bitch next to me pulls out an Ak-47 from his lap and starts shooting all the windows of the ships in the air while the car rotates in 360 degrees while in midair, killing all the pilots and copilots and everyone standing in the cockpit. I could hear and see them screaming and the bullets ripping their flesh making their body dance. He then grabbed my head and slammed it on the dashboard, pulled out an RPG, and blasted it at the biggest ship. Luckily my head was on the dashboard or I would've been burnt the fuck up. It all happened so fast!

Bullets entered the VTOL windows, went through one side of the headphones, the pilots head, exited his head, through the other side of the headphone, and out the other side of the window. It was ridiculous! The type of shit you only see in movies or video games.

We landed right side up and he continued driving! Holy Shit! I yelled "You are one badass mutherfucker!" and I looked at him, and then I paused…my eyes dilated when I saw who it was…I was speechless. I looked up and saw the ships crashing into each other since there was no pilots and all but the biggest one collapsed. He turned around a corner and stopped the car. He pressed a button and my door opened and I was dumped out of the car. He closed the door and drove as fast as possible towards the remaining ship.

I laid on the ground and watched him in awe to see what he was about to do next and this one surprised me. He ejected the roof of the car completely and pulled out a grenade. He bit the key that kept it compressed, and threw it in front of his car but far enough for it to explode before he reached it. The explosion went off and the front part of his car was hit by the explosion which blasted it into the air and then he pressed some button that blew him out of his seat and in the air with that same RPG strapped to his back. He then pulled it over his shoulder while in the air and wrapped his arm around the missile and shot it! The missile glided through air with him holding on to it and when he got in front of the biggest ship, he guided it at a building and let it go, falling into the ship. I'm sure everything in his mind was going in slow motion.

From what I'm guessing, while he was on the ship, everything was going slow motion and he rolled on the ground to dodge the first guy's bullets and pulled out his .45 Shepard and shot the guy right in-between the eyes. He then did an aerial (cart wheel with no hands) to dodge the next son of a bitchs shot gun, jumped back and shot this guy in the throat. He then did handsprings to the third guy, jumps over him, grabs his neck in a blockbuster position (wrestling move) and lands on his feet, back to back with the third guy pushes his shoulder into the back of his neck while his hands are wrapped around his mouth and pulls down, breaking his neck. That's it for the survivors in the cockpit.

He's now in pursuit of the leader and is running through all the halls and upstairs to catch him but the leader is fast. This guy doesn't give up though, he pulls another grenade from his back pocket and removes the key and continues running while it's still in his hand. The leader then dives out of the back of the ship and so does this guy. I'm thinking they're both about to fall to their death but a VTOL out of nowhere comes and catches their leader or should I say spokesperson, and tries to fly away but before they can, this guy throws the grenade at them while he's falling to his death but they press the nitro and escape the explosion. This guy pulls his cord and releases his parachute and watches as they fly away.

**Boss**

"I'm back baby" I said as I descended to the ground.

Whoever these fuckers are, they won't get away with all this destruction. I will find him and I will personally kill the leader of the Fallen Angels.

I touched down and looked around for any of my lieutenants. That's when Viola came out.

"Boss!?" She gasped. "You're awake!"

"Yea I just-"

I couldn't even get what I had to say out. She cut me off by tackling me onto the ground.

"I missed you so much! You don't understand how things felt without you! Things like this have been happening a lot lately. Thank god you're finally up!"

"I'm happy I'm up too Viola now if you could please get off of me I would like that."

She quickly realized that she was straddling me and got off.

"Sorry." She said as she scratched the back of her head.

"It's ok" I smiled. "I'm happy to see you too Viola" I warmly said

She blushed, which told me something. But that would have to wait till later.

"By the way, I'm loving the new outfit boss!" She complimented

"Thanks. I actually bought it from 'Let's Pretend' on my way here. Gotta look the part you know?"

"Oh brother" She laughed and shook her head

"Where is everyone else?" I asked

"Johnny is around the corner where you left him and Oleg is inside the pent house under a bunch of rocks." She said

"Well let's go help him." I said

We made our way towards Oleg and actually removed every single brick on top of him.

"Oleg can you hear me buddy?" I asked. "Are you alright?"

He grunted.

"Yea…I am fine. Thank you." He forced out

"I'll go check on Peirce. He was shot in midair while holding on to a parachute and landed neck first in the shallowest part of the pool." She said worriedly

"Ok. I'll get Johnny and bring him and Oleg here inside."

She turned around and seductively walked towards the penthouse door. It was inappropriate at this time but shit I didn't care.

I walked up to a battered Johnny and he just lied there with a smirk on his face.

I laughed and said "Shit you still alive?"

He chuckled back. "Oh come on, I'm too legit to quit."

We both laughed and I helped him up.

"Welcome back boss" he said as we hugged.

"Glad to be back Johnny."

"Nice suit by the way, you look like you're from the matrix." He complimented

"Heheh thanks. It's a Sim Suit. Gotta look the part."

We both then walked back to Oleg and helped him up and inside the elevator. He had to sit because he was too big. Johnny and I were squished against the wall until the elevator finally opened. We helped him onto the couch and that's when I saw Kinzie unconscious on the couch, Peirce being aided by Viola, and…Shaundi…She was unconscious too.

"Damn, you guys really got your asses kicked didn't you?" I asked

"That's not funny! Our lives were at steak!" Said Viola and Peirce at the same time.

Johnny just laughed. "Your damn right we did. Lucky you came when you did."

My mind instantly shifted to Shaundi. She looked so beautiful. It's been while since we've spoke.

I got up and wrapped my arms around her soft body to pick her up. She felt really nice and her face looked so calm for the first time. I carried her bridal style but before I could bring her up the stairs, Johnny gave me the dirtiest looks I've ever gotten in my life.

"The fucks wrong with you?" I asked in defensive manner

"Nothing. Forget it." He said through grit teeth

"Whatever" I thought. I carried Shaundi upstairs to my room in the penthouse and behind me was Oleg carrying Kinzie into Peirce's room I'm guessing. I kicked the door open and looked around the room. Man it's been a while since I've been here. I carefully placed Shaundi on my soft king sized bed and placed the comforter over her. I sat next to her for a bit thinking about everything that just happened today until Viola entered the room.

"Boss, we need you downstairs." She said

"For what?"

"To…discuss what happened today."

"We'll discuss what happened earlier today when everyone is awake and present. It'll be easier that way. But for now, do me a favor, call Keith and Ben. Tell them I want the white crib fixed as soon as possible and rebuilt with triple the weaponry we had last time. I want a gun available every three steps. This guy is creating an army, and if we're gonna fight him, we're gonna need the military and the White Crib.

"Ok. But whatever you do, don't be an idiot and fight over some whore." She said as she walked out

"What?" I asked.

What the fuck was she talking about? I got up to ask but I was cut off by Johnny who looked pissed. He looked me right in my eyes with balled fist and said "I'm leaving." I didn't know whether to hit him for sizing me up like that or ask why.

"OK. Good idea. You need a shower. You have blood all over you." I said

"With Shaundi" He said

I laughed a little. "Sorry Gat but she's staying here."

"Oh yeah, what's gonna happen if I just take her?"

"Somebody might just get their fucking throat slit"

"Oooh big talk from a dirty cunt that just woke up from a 3 month coma. Don't make me put you in a lifelong one"

"Oh please do Gat, please. I'll make you wish you really did die on that plain 3 years ago."

"Both of you shut the fuck up!" Yelled Peirce

That's when Oleg snatched Johnny out of the room and dragged him downstairs. Of course he fought and cursed for Oleg to let him go but he didn't.

I decided to take a shower myself since I had just as much blood on me as Johnny. I walked into the bathroom and quickly threw my new and already ruined outfit to the side. I jumped in the shower and turned the water as hot as I could bare. I loved it when the steam submerged the entire bathroom. It felt so relaxing, I wish I'd brought a chair in here.

**Shaundi**

I woke up dazed and confused. My head hurt like a bitch and part of my body was really sore. I looked around the room and noticed I was in the Master bedroom of the Penthouse.

"How the fuck did I get here?" I asked myself.

The last thing I remember is hiding behind a car with Kinzie shooting scumbags. What happened after that? Did we win, and somehow I decided to come sleep here? Was I knocked out and carried here? What happened? I got out of bed and opened the door to see if there was anyone else here. Across the hall was the bathroom and apparently someone was in there taking a shower. As I turned the door knob to open the door, I heard Peirce.

"Ow! Girl damn! Be more careful!" Yelled Peirce

I walked down the stairs to see him and I saw him, Viola, Oleg, & Kinzie.

"Oh good your awake." Said Kinzie

"Yea…Where's Johnny?" I asked

"He left. He was pissed about something." Said Kinzie

I'll admit I was kind of hurt Johnny just left without me. I mean we live together. Why didn't he wake me up? Or put me in the car? Ugh…Whatever. I pushed it in the back of mind and tried to focus.

"Can you guys tell me what happened? Weren't we like just at war with another gang?" I asked desperate for answers

"Yea, but we won. Thanks to one man" Said Peirce with a smirk on his face

"Wow. Johnny beat them all by his self? I knew he was a badass but that's just amazing." I said in awe

"No girl! What the hell?" Peirce said

Kinzie's eyes shot open in my direction which made me feel like I had something on my face.

"What?" I asked curiously

"Johnny did alright but the man who saved us…is him" He said and pointed towards the stairs

I turned around and what I saw, took my breath away.

"….Boss?" I whispered

"Hey sweetheart." He said. "I missed you"

I ran to him as fast as I could with tears in my eyes and jumped into his arms! He caught me and I wrapped my legs around his back and hugged him as tight as I possibly could. He was only wearing a towel so I felt his muscles and his soft warm skin. He wrapped his huge arms around me and I felt like a little girl in a candy store. I couldn't help but cry.

"I've missed you so much! I thought you would never wake up Boss! You don't understand how long I cried and mourned over you. I felt like this was all my fault!" I said

He caressed my cheek and looked into my eyes.

"I know, I got your letter. I know everything. It's not your fault Shaundi. Don't ever blame yourself, there was nothing you and I could do about it. But now I'm awake. I'm back and I promise that will never happen again. I'll always protect you." He said in a voice that drove me nuts

I touched his hand that was on my cheek and it seemed like he was about to kiss me. My heart beat started to quicken. I got really nervous. Our lips were a centimeter away before the elevator opened and in walked Johnny. I realized what this looked like and I quickly let the boss go.

"Johnny!" I said in a flustered way

"Good, you're awake. Let's get out of here." He said harshly

"Wait, the boss is back! Look!" I pointed at boss

"I know, and I'm leaving. I just came back for you."

"Johnny what's wrong?" I asked

The boss is Johnny's closest friend. Why is he acting like he doesn't even care?

"Listen Shaundi, we'll talk about it at home ok? Let's go!"

"At home?" The Boss said. "You act like you fucking live with her. Fuck off Gat. Maybe when you calm down and realize how much a dick you're being, then you can come back."

"Actually, we do live together…" I said

The Boss's face told the whole story. He looked shocked, pissed, and confused. Johnny grabbed my hand and made his way to the elevator. He's my boyfriend so of course I'm gonna go with him. Even though I really wanted to stay. We entered the elevator and all I could do was stare into his eyes…He stared into mine as well. I waved goodbye and the elevator doors shut…

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo what do you guys think? Happy the Boss is back? Of course you are! I hope I haven't fallen off. Please tell me what you think. I would love to read your reviews. I have a lot in store for this story. A lot of pain, plot twist, and crazy shit! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and again I'm sorry for the wait. But since you guys are the amazing fans that you are and you haven't abandoned me, stay tuned for another chapter of Saints Row: A New Era! 8D<strong>


	6. Jealousy

**Welcome back guys to another chapter of Saints Row: A New Era! I read your reviews and I wanna thank you all! As promised, this chapter didn't take as long as the previous chapter but I would've put it out earlier. But I'm currently moving and on top of that I've been suffering from writers block if that's the appropriate name for my case. It's been a real drag lately but I'm pulling through for you guys just for you since you love this story and couldn't wait for the next chapter. This chapter is gonna be more chill with a less complex situation since I don't have time but please guys enjoy this chapter and have a Happy New Year! 8D**

* * *

><p><strong>December 9<strong>**th****, 11:25am**

**Boss**

Right now, I'm fucking pissed. Johnny was THIS close to leaving in a fucking body bag! Coming in my fucking house, getting in my face, and threatening me!? "Oh no, no, no, no, no" I said as I stormed around the penthouse still in my towel looking for every gun I could find. I'm the head motherfucker! The HeadHancho in this bitch! That fat Asian fuck is gonna learn to know his fucking rank!

"I'm gonna kill him. We may have been best friends for god knows how long but he crossed the line. I don't give a fuck who you are or how long we've known each other! I won't hesitate to put a bullet in your brain!" I yelled out loud in front of Kinzie, Peirce, Oleg, and Viola.

"Boss calm down, it was just a misunderstanding. Obviously Johnny was upset about something. Why couldn't you have asked and settled this confrontation like a civilized gentlemen?" Kinzie asked

"Yea boss, I know you just got back and all and there's a lot you don't know, but Shaundi's his girlfriend. He didn't like the way you were all up on her, feelin' on her. I would've felt the sa-" I Peirce off

"Fuck off Peirce." I said

I didn't wanna hear their bullshit excuses. I was pissed at Johnny and at Shaundi…Why would she go and date Johnny while I was in a coma? How could she do that? It's like she thought I was dead or something. I stormed off into my room to get dressed and I heard them call my name but I ignored them.

When I got into my room, I ravaged through my closet in anger to find something to wear. I found my Saints' 14 Presentation Suit (Training track suit) and decided to hit the gym. Maybe even blow off some steam. I dropped my towel and quickly threw my outfit on. As I finished getting dressed my phone rang, and it was….Shaundi.

**Shaundi**

***Outgoing call noise***

"Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice message system. The number you have dialed is not available. At the tone, please record your message. When you are finished recording, please hang up or press one for more options, 'beep'." The answer machine said

"Hey, it's me Shaundi…Its uhh my 10th time calling you…I'm Just calling to check up on you….Even though I just left the Penthouse-"

"Why are you calling him!? Fuck him! You don't need to kiss his ass." Johnny said in the background

"Shhhhh!" I rolled my eyes. "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. Please call me back when you get the chance." I said before pressing the end button.

Ughhhhhh! It's the boss's first day back and he's already mad at me! This really sucks. I don't blame him. It was kind of fucked up to just leave like that. But why were they arguing?

"Johnny what's going on between you and the boss?" I asked in a serious manner

"Fuck him" He said as blunt as possible

"That's it? Tell me what actually happened" I pressed on

"I don't wanna talk about it" He said

"Why not?" I asked

"Because I don't! I'm in a lot of fucking pain right now ok!? I'm going home to take these fucking bullets out of my legs so if you could please shut up for the rest of the ride, that'd be great." He rudely said

I don't give a fuck who he thinks he is but he's not talking to me like that.

"Take me 'Saints Fitness'" I said with my arms crossed still staring at the road

"What?" He stupidly asked

"Take me to fucking S.A.I.N.T.S F.I.T.N.E.S.S" I slowly sounded out for him

"Why? We're going home!" He said

"Take me, or let me out and I'll catch the fucking bus. I don't care."

"Ughh fine. I'll take you to 'Saints Fitness'…or 'Fitness Down on 3rd Street'. Whichever you wanna call it." He said

With that being said, he swerved onto the oncoming lane and sped all the way downtown to Saints Fitness.

**Boss**

I walked downstairs and everyone was just tending to themselves. Kinzie was on her laptop…as usual. Maybe she should look up the fallen angles and what their about instead of…whatever else she does. Viola was watching Genki Bowl for some reason, and Peirce and Oleg were playing chess. They never actually got to finish one game.

Peirce realized I was headed for the door and spoke up

"Goin stair running Rocky? I got my 'Eye of the Tiger' cd in the car." Peirce joked

"Your humor is very cheesy. Do not pretend to laugh so hard that you accidentally knock the board over" said Oleg

I laughed. "I'm going to 'Fitness Down on 3rd Street'"

"Oh you're going to the gym? Mind if I come? I've been meaning to go for a while." Said Viola

"Sure you can. You wanna come too Kinzie?" I asked nicely

"No thanks" She bluntly let out

"Fine. Guess it's just you and me" I said as I smiled

I opened the elevator which went down to the garage instead of the usual lobby. When we finally got down, I headed for my car but when I got there I saw something that really pissed me off. The tires were slashed.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?"

"That's ok, we can go in my car." She said

She pointed at a gorgeous purple Temptress which instantly took away my anger for my deceased Attrazione.

I opened her door for her just to be nice and she thanked me with a kiss on the cheek.  
>I hopped in the car and quickly started the engine. Once the car turned on, the radio blasted gangster rap music which caught me off guard and she quickly turned it off. Her face was the brightest red I've ever seen.<p>

"Wow Viola…didn't know you got down like that." I joked

"Shut up, don't judge me." She shot back

I listened, put the car in reverse, and headed for the tunnel exit. The silence during the drive started to get unbearably awkward, so I decided to make small talk.

"So, what were things like while I was gone?"

"Boring, very, very boring and annoying." She said

"I had to constantly come to the meetings that we had about what we're gonna do without you, and what we're gonna do about the fallen angels and all that. What was annoying was having to sit next to Johnny and Shaundi and watch them make out the entire time the fucking meetings went on." She said

The thought of Shaundi and Johnny together pissed me off and I didn't wanna think about that.

"Ehh fuck them. They can have each other for all I care. What I wanna know is, how were you holding up?" I asked seriously

"Oh uhh, I'm fine. I've missed your obnoxiousness and your flirtatiousness." She said playfully

I smirked. "Well then, time to do some boss and lieutenant bonding."

"Bonding? She raised an eyebrow

"Yup" I said as I searched through radio stations until I found a good song. I searched until "Promiscuous" by Nelly Furtado and Timbaland came on which was perfect!

"Ohhhhhh shit! Violaaa you knew what this means!"

"Nope I'm not singing with you" She rejected

"Oh come onnnn this is my song! And a perfect chance for you to bond with me!"

"Nope" She said

"Ohhh come one" I begged.

"How ya doin young lady the feelin that you givin really drivin' me crazy.  
>You don't have to play about the joke<p>

I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke" I sang along

Nothing from Viola.

"Oh come on your missing the whole verse. Don't ruin this for me."

"Ughhh fine." She sighed but gave in

"You might be the type if I play my cards right

I'll find out by the end of the night" I rapped

"You expect me to just let you hit it

But will you still respect me if you get it?" She sang along in a sexy ass voice!

"All I can do is try, give me one chance

What's the problem? I don't see no ring on your hand

I'll be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent" I rapped

"You wanna get in my world, get lost in it

Boy I'm tired of running, let's walk for a minute" She rapped

"Promiscuous girl

Wherever you are

I'm all alone

And it's you that I want" I sang

"Promiscuous boy

You already know

That I'm all yours

What you waiting for?" She joyfully sang.

"Promiscuous girl

You're teasing me

You know what I want

And I got what you need" I sang

"Promiscuous boy

Let's get to the point

'Cause we're on a roll

You ready?" She sang

"Oh I'm ready baby!" I shouted as we drove down the street as fast as possible

**Shaundi**

I finally reached Saints Fitness and said goodbye to Johnny. He was being a dick so I just waved as I walked away. I entered the gym and went up to the cashier to buy some gym clothes. Luckily they sold clothes there as well. I bought some really tight yoga pants and a cute sports bra. I went into the girls locker room to go change. After about 5 minutes of changing, I was ready to put in some work.  
>I was wearing black yoga pants and a purple sports bra with an armband case to hold my phone so that I could listen to my music. I tiptoed through the gym so my feet wouldn't get dirty and I laid the yoga mat on the ground and started to stretch.<p>

I stretched until I noticed the boss walk inside the gym with Viola! That thirsty bitch! She was all over him. That's probably why he wasn't returning any of my calls. It was honestly sad. I pretended like I didn't see them and continued to stretch.

The boss went over to the bench and started stretching as well while viola was buying workout clothes. Ughh. Why is she even here? I bet she's never worked out a day in her life. She bought some short shorts and a sports bra. As soon as she left to go change, I noticed I had boss's attention. He was staring at me and I think he bit his lip and shook his head. I replaced my matt right across the bench he was on so he could get a good look at me.

When he sat on bench to do his bench press, I spread my legs, bent over, and stuck my ass out as much as possible.

I looked at the huge mirror attached to the wall and noticed that he was checking me out. His eyes were glued to my ass even as he squatted. Guess he didn't want to miss this so he changed exercises. I smiled to myself. I decided to put on a little show for him. As he worked out, I pretended to stretch and do yoga positions to turn him on. I laid on my back facing him, and spread my legs and wrapped them around the back of neck and even caressed my ass cheeks a little. That drove him nuts. Although I feel as if this was dangerous considering he was squatting what looked like 400 pounds and he almost fell over.

Everything was going great. I could tell he was very turned on by the bulge that was very visible through his sweatpants. I looked back at him and gave him a seductive look that told him come over here. He quickly threw the bar off if his back and walked towards me, but was cut off by that bitch who then asked him to help her with a machine. I can't lie, she looked pretty damn good in her outfit. So good that the boss couldn't take his eyes off of her. Did he like her? Were they a thing? I stopped fooling around and actually started to work out and tried to ignore her even though I could hear the dumb bitch all the way where I was. She was flirting with him and he was flirting back. He spotted her while she did her exercise and she spotted him. It started to tick me off. "Oh boss you're sooooo strong!" I mocked

I got up to do my next position until I saw her straddle him while he was doing the military press!

"Isn't this like motivation? Or something?" She flirted

Oh no. This bitch is done. I had enough. I walked up to her pissed the fuck off and literally stomped the entire time. The heels of my feet slammed into the ground and as soon as I reached them, I snatched her by her hair and slammed her to the ground.

"What the fuck!?" She yelled

I punched the bitch right in the nose and I think I broke it. She fell to the ground and grabbed at her nose in pain.

"Listen bitch, I'm fucking tired of you constantly trying to piss me off. I had it. I'm gonna beat your ass!" I spat out at her

"Shaundi! What the fuck! What's your problem?" Boss asked

I was angry with him. How dare he flirt with her right in front of me like that?

"Why the fuck is she straddling you while you're working out!?" I screamed at him

"Why does it matter?" He shot back

"It doesn't! It's just…"

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say to save my ass. I had to think of something quick!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this is so short guys. It's all I could give right now because I'm so busy! BUT Cliffhanger! I promise chapter 7 will be much longer and juicier. Please Review, favorite, follow, whichever. And hey at least we know now that Shaundi doesn't handle jealousy that well. Hehe ^.^ stay tuned to see if Viola gets revenge, Shaundi finally tells the boss she feels the same way, or a third thing lol. See you guys next time for another chapter of Saints Row: A New Era! 8D<strong>


	7. Exposed Truths

**Hey guys its HeadHancho. I'm putting out this chapter really early because I thought might as well put it out now before I start school again because that's when the chapters start to take a while to be updated and m going very busy later on and so forth so nows really my only chance. So enjoy this chapter earlier than expected and see you next time.**

* * *

><p><strong> Welcome back guys to another chapter of Saints Row: A New Era! I've decided to <strong>***try***** to be a lot more descriptive in this chapter to give you guys a better image in your head but to a certain extent since it's Pov. This chapter is very confrontational and serious but I'm sure you guys will like it. Please review and tell me what you guys think. Everyone review! I would love to read all of your opinions and ideas. Especially on this chapter. It makes me happy and keeps me motivated in continuing this story. I'm even thinking about doing one shots of the boss and Shaundi. Who knows? Anyway enjoy this chapter guys and tell me what you think! ^.^**

* * *

><p><strong>Boss<strong>

She just stood there, looking at me. I could tell she was pissed and hurt. Her jaw clenched and her fist were still balled up as she breathed heavily. I waited for her to respond to my question but she just rolled her eyes.

"Hellooo, earth to Shaundi, are you gonna answer my question?" I asked while taking a step closer to her.

She sighed while brushing her hair out of her face and glared at me as she brought her hands to her hips and tapped her foot. I never knew how short she actually was compared to me without her shoes. I towered over her. I gotta admit, she looked very sexy in that outfit. Those tights hugged her ass and thighs perfectly and her sports bra barely contained those huge tits. She blinked very slowly as her mouth opened to say something until my phone rang. Fuck.

I searched for it in my pocket and quickly pulled it out thinking maybe it was important. She rolled her eyes again and crossed her arms. It was Keith David calling so I picked up curious on what he had to say.

"Yo Keith, talk to me man." I said in a relieved manner as I scratched the back of my head and turned to walk away.

"What's up pres? I'm calling to see how you and the saints are doin'.

"We're doin' good man. Hey is Ultor almost finished with the White Crib? I asked curiosly

That's another thing I called to talk about. As of this moment, The White Crib is almost 100% complete. Give us 3 more days and King will call you to let you know when we send a private jet to come get you guys." He said

As I spoke to him, Shaundi turned to walk away but was stopped by Viola who then swung on her but Shaundi ducked and swung back.. .Luckily for Viola, she blocked it and tackled Shaundi to the ground and started slamming her head against the gym floor. When I turned to see what was going on, I saw Viola on top of Shaundi trying to kill her. I had to move fast

"Shit! Keith I gotta call you back, some shits goin' down." I said and hung up the phone before he could even respond.

I grabbed Viola off of Shaundi and held her in a full nelson so that she couldn't move. She kicked and fought for me to let her go but I didn't. She was stronger than I thought. She slammed her ass into my balls which hurt like a motherfucker!

"Ugh" I groaned. "Calm down, both of you! This isn't the time or place!" I yelled while restraining Viola

"Oh your dead now bitch" Shaundi roughly let out, in a very low threatening voice and charged towards Viola and tackled her on top of me. They started throwing fist at each other and all hell broke loose. Viola rolled off of me and stumbled over. Shaundi got up and stood in a fighting stance while she motioned to Viola implying that she wanted more. Viola pulled out her fucking Uzi and started rapidly firing it at Shaundi!

Shaundi and I ran and dove for cover. Viola recklessly shot up all the equipment and mirrors in the gym causing more damage than necessary. Everyone in the gym evacuated. Screaming and running for their lives. I'm sure 911 was called.

"Come out bitch! You wanna hit a girl when she isn't looking hunh, well try again!" Viola yelled as she reloaded her gun

I sat behind a leg press to avoid any future bullets meant for Shaundi and commanded "Viola put the fucking gun away, we're Saints! We don't kill each other! You guys can settle this later!"

"Fuck that! She never liked me and I'm tired of kissing her ass! You want me dead bitch? Come kill me!" She shouted out loud at a hidden Shaundi

"Viola I'm the fucking boss and I'm tellin' you to put the fucking gun away!" I stood up and demanded.

"Stay out of this Boss!" Shaundi yelled as she quickly left her cover spot and threw what looked like a dumbbell at viola. Damn that's gonna hurt I thought but Viola ducked which gave Shaundi enough time to dive to the ground, roll, and tackle her legs. Viola fell, banging her head on the ground .Shaundi sat on top of Viola and grabbed the gun, but Viola didn't let go and they both fought for it. Viola punched Shaundi in the head over and over while she choked Viola with her free hand.

It looked like Shaundi started to bleed and that's when I snapped. I ran to them and grabbed Viola's hand so she wouldn't connect with another severe blow. I wanted to rip it off and shove it down her throat but I stopped myself. Instead I squeezed her wrist as hard as I could nearly breaking it, and roughly snatched Shaundi off of her.

"The next one to make a move is personally getting knocked the fuck out." I said in the deepest darkest tone that frightened Satan himself. I was serious and they knew it. As I helped Viola up, Shaundi threw her arms up and walked away but I grabbed her arm and turned her towards me to look at the open wound. She looked a bit flustered when I pulled her close to me but played it off. I carefully examined her injury and took my shirt off to wipe the blood. She attempted to refuse my help saying "it's fine, I'm ok. You don't need to do that," while her eyes were locked on my abs. She was still pissed. But I did it anyway knowing deep down she wanted me to. I picked her up and sat her on a barricade that divided the treadmills from the other machines, so that her head was the same elevation as mine.

I looked into her big beautiful hazel eyes and she did the same with mine. She looked sad yet adorable, and almost like she wanted to kiss me. Her eyes searched mine for a deeper connection. I don't know what it was about Shaundi that drove me crazy, but every time I looked at her….I wanted to protect her. She actually means something to me. It wasn't just lust anymore…

"Are you ok?" I asked in a deep voice, sending chills down her spine.

"You should ask her. I think I broke her nose." She said in a proud tone

I turned to Viola who was staggering to the girl's locker room and felt kind of bad that this happened. I turned back to Shaundi, "why'd you do this?" I asked

"I just….I've just had enough of her bullshit." She stuttered as she looked away from me breaking our connection

"She didn't do anything to you Shaundi. She didn't even know you were here. Why would you attack her out of nowhere like that!?" I asked, now pissed off realizing what just happened.

She looked away from me again and took a deep breath. It's like there was something she didn't want to tell me.

"Can we talk about this about this later? I wanna go home." She said

"No Shaundi we're gonna talk about this now. Why? Why did you do this?" I brought my face closer to hers, but she turned away, looking down at the ground trying to avoid this conversation.

"Because she sat on my fucking lap?...Why does it matter to you!?" I asked curious about her actions

She swallowed really hard and closed as she slowly said "I acted out of emotion…" Her voice cracked

"Shaundi stop beating around the bush and tell me!" I yelled now frustrated slamming my fist down on both sides of her which made her jump out of shock.

That's when the feds cautiously invaded the gymnasium with their guns pointed at us.  
>I was not in the mood for 'Five O'. Still facing Shaundi, my back was towards them as I spoke<p>

"Guys this is not the-" He cut me off

"Put your hands up! All of ya!" The lead detective demanded in a southern accent

The bastard had his pistol pointed directly at the back of my head, and another one at Shaundi's forehead. Viola was still in the girl's locker room. As he continued to run his mouth, more police entered the gym and filled it until we were completely surrounded. Neither of us were strapped and Shaundi was hurt.

"Hey, first off all, do you bastards know who you're talking to? I'm the President of the United States!" I roared at them

"Oh really? Why aren't you in the white house? Why are you shootin' up a gym all the way down here in Steelport? He asked sarcastically

"You fucking idiot, the white crib isn't fixed yet and I decided to come back down here since I own this fucking city. Now do me a favor and leave before you piss me off." I threatened

"The last time I checked, the president was being abducted by space aliens or whatever. Now put your hands behind ya back! Both of you and get on your knees!" He demanded

"You're not fucking arresting me!" I shot back. "You know how I fucking look!" This guy must have been locked in a box the past year to still think we were fighting Zinyak

This son of a bitch was asking for me to send him to the motherland

"Oh yea? I don't care if you are the President, impeach my ass. You do the crime, you do the time. Watch me!" The cop said as he smiled

And yup, they got us. The bastards threw tear gas and smoke bombs which quickly filled the gym and holding our breath wasn't enough to withstand the fumes. Out of nowhere I took a police baton to the back of the head and I was out.

* * *

><p><strong>DREAM<strong>

**Boss**

**I was 12 years old sitting on my porch watching the day go by. Stilwater was a shithole no doubt, but it was home. It's where I got my first start. I watched the neighbor across the street get jumped, brutally beat and robbed for all his drugs, I watched the old lady crossing the street get run down because the driver didn't feel like stopping, I even watched my mom come home from a long day of work to get ready and go to her second job that same day.**

**My mom was a strong women. She took care of me, my brother and my sister by herself…She was alone…My dad...My dad was killed by a Westside Roller. My mom constantly told me and my siblings not to be like her and my dad. They ruined their lives but we had 'bright futures'. I didn't have a smartphone, laptop, or any of that shit. I was a broke ass kid living in a two bedroom apartment with 5 people.**

**I sat outside and waited for Jade to come home with Josiah (Joe - S - Eye - Yuh) but when I finally noticed her get to our block, she was alone, her fucking clothes were torn apart and she was crying! When she finally came up to me, I asked her what happened and where Josiah was. She had bruises all over her. She only had one shoe and her shirt was completely torn. Her bra was completely exposed and the back of her pants were ripped apart. She told me Josiah stayed after school with his friends. **

"**He told me to go straight home and nowhere else." She said. "But on my way home, a bunch of girls surrounded me. They asked me if my name was Jade, I said yes and one girl behind me pushed me and another girl waited till I turned around and punched me in the head! I fell to the ground and they all started attacking me! They stomped my stomach and my breast. They stomped my ankles and punched me in the head continuously!" She stuttered and sniffled as she spoke. "They kicked me in the ribs as hard as they could and now if it feels like their broken. There were 8 of them. They started ripping my clothes and took my shoes. I screamed and begged them to stop but they called me a poor bitch and said I didn't need these clothes. I'm poor. They ravaged through my backpack and dumped everything on top of me and they also made fun of dad dying as they walked away." She whimpered**

**I was quite…never in my life was I this pissed. For the first time in my life, all I thought was pure evil.**

"**Let's go" I said**

"**W…what are we gonna do"? She asked while rubbing her tears**

"**Teach those bitches a lesson" I said**

**With that being said, I took her hand and we went back the way she came from on a hunt for the 8 sluts that fucked with the wrong one.**

* * *

><p><strong>REALITY<strong>

"Ugh…" I woke up on the hard ass floor in a damn jail cell. The bright lights burned my eyes and the back of my head hurt like a bitch!

"Good, you're finally up." Said Shaundi

She looked like she just woke up from a one night stand. She leaned on the dirty wall with her hair let down for the first time in a while. It reached a little past her shoulder which was sexy. Although it was covered, I noticed a large band aid on the left side of her forehead and on top of that, she was handcuffed. And so was Viola who sat on the metal bench staring at me. Her nose was taped and bandaged. Guess Shaundi really did break it. I felt like apologizing for what Shaundi did but…

After that dream, I wasn't in the mood to speak. It brought back bad memories that I thought I was over a long time ago. Memories that turned me into the ruthless, crazy fuckin psycho that I am today. All I could do now was think about my sister…my twin sister…my dead twin sister.

"Sometimes I swear I'm the only sane person left" Said Shaundi who seemed exhausted and annoyed

It seemed like she was waiting for a response from me but I gave her none. I didn't even look at her. I stared at the stained floor and thought about a million different things. I drove my fingers through my hair as I thought about what just took place. Was I really in jail right now?

"What are we gonna do boss?" Shaundi asked in a demanding tone

"Because I can't take much more of this. I get that they put me in handcuffs because they didn't want us killing each other in here." Shaundi bluntly let out. "I wish they did. It's all her fault we're in here anyway." She angrily said

"Of course! It's always my fault. Let's just ignore the fact that you punched me first for no fucking reason!" Viola seethed

She was so angry. I could literally see the smoke she blew out of her nose.

"You deserved it." Shaundi smirked

"How!? What did I do to you!?" Viola screamed at Shaundi. She stood and was now in Shaundi's face

"Get out of my face" Shaundi slowly warned Viola. Her facial expression was very serious. If looks could kill, Viola would be 6 feet under right now.

"Can you talk to her!?" Viola asked me

"Boss! Can you at least say something? You've been ignoring us this entire time!"

I finally decided to speak. "Shut up…You're both selfish" I said in a dark insulting tone. "And I'm done."

**Shaundi**

Viola and I both raised an eyebrow at his comment.

"How the fuck am I selfish!?" Viola demanded

Was he being serious right now? How was I being selfish? Because I didn't want to tell him the truth? Fine! If he wants to know that bad I'll tell him.

"Ok fine…" they both looked at me.

You wanna know that much, why I got mad?" I asked

"Yes!" Viola shouted. The boss just stayed quiet

"I got mad because…" I was interrupted by the same asshole detective that put us in here

"Listen Saints, Y'all have someone here to bail ya out but considerin' all the damages that you've done, we're gonna try to send him away. You guys don't deserve bail." The dick mocked

**Boss**

I had it with this prick. I grabbed the bars of the cells and looked him dead in the eyes. He smelled like cigarettes and ass.

"Listen to me you country piece of shit…When I get out of here, I'm gonna rip your fucking arm off, and fuck you with it!" I threatened in the most serious, most heartless voice I could project.

"Ooh heavens no. Threatenin' me while you're already in police custody? You got balls." He said as he laughed and walked out clanging his nightstick against the bars

I turned to Shaundi and Viola with a pissed look on my face. They looked back at me with the same look. Shaundi was now sitting on the ground blowing the strands of hair out of her face, and Viola started to pace back and forth.

I stared at Shaundi with a pissed expression. She noticed but pretended like she didn't. I grew angrier by the second. Something inside of me was about to snap. Finally she looked up at me and said "what?"

"This is all your fault." I said, trying my hardest to hold in my anger. My voice was deep and emotionless.

"My fault!?" Shaundi defended. Her face scrunched up

I stayed quiet and looked at her with evil in my eyes.

She looked around the room in amazement to what I just said. "You gotta be fucking kidding me. You're seriously blaming for all of this?"

"Yes!" I exploded. "You need to learn how to get over it! Viola is here to stay and that's the end of the fucking discussion!" I yelled at her. Never have I yelled at Shaundi before but I was fed up.

"Fuck her! Fuck her boss!" She motioned towards Viola. "I don't care about her! I hit her because she was flirting with you! I should've kicked your ass for flirting back right in front of me!"

"It shouldn't matter to you who I fucking flirt with! Who do you think you are!? You're with Johnny right!? You go and date my best friend while I'm in a damn coma!" I finally let out how I was feeling

"I only gave Johnny a chance because I thought you would never wake up!"

"Bullshit!" I called

"No…I blamed myself for you getting hurt and I couldn't stand another second without you!" Her voice shook and she spoke in a tone as if she were crying. "…And then you get mad at me for dating Johnny and try to hurt me by flirting with her…" She attempted a chuckle as she looked around the cell and at Viola.

I face palmed myself and turned away from her. I needed to get away from her before I did something I would regret.

"Why!?... Boss why!?" She said as she came closer to me.

"Because I fucking love you Shaundi!" I let slip out. I couldn't believe I just told her that…What was going on with me? What the fuck was I thinking?

Her eyes widened as if she'd seen a ghost. She took a step back. I brought my hands to my face and sighed as I sat down on the metal bench. The room got quite. She looked away from me…

"**Boss…" she whispered**

No response from her after I just expressed my feelings for her completely set me off and I took my anger out on the cement wall next to me. My fist clashed with steel ultimately breaking all my knuckles but I felt no pain. Just anger and hatred. That's what I wanted to do to Johnny for stealing my girl. For the second time when I thought of him, it was pure evil.

**Shaundi**

The boss just told you he loves you, you idiot! Now's your chance to finally tell him your feelings! Say it back! My heart argued with my brain. I wanted to tell him but I was scared. I've never felt this way before. It's so easy to date a guy and fuck but just telling the boss how I feel about him is the hardest thing I've ever done.

"Boss…" I whispered again

He heard me this time and he slowly brought his head up to look at me. I cringed when I saw his face. He looked defeated and hurt. Now was my chance to make things right.

"Boss I…" I tried to get the words out but I was cut off again by that detective and Johnny who came to bail us out.

"Finally, those bastards tried so hard to send me home and not let me bail you out. I'm here now guys. Let's get out of here." Johnny said

"Watch yo mouth boy, or you might end up joinin' them." He spat out

Johnny just ignored him. I looked at the boss and he gave Johnny a death glare. He was still leaning against the now dented wall as we spoke and waited for the detective to unlock the cell door.

Viola walked out first and the detective took off her hand cuffs, and then me. It felt great to have those off. My wrist were killing me. Johnny hugged and kissed me right in front of the boss. It wasn't his fault. He doesn't know how the boss feels. But boss watched us as we kissed. He clenched his jaw and his eyes were locked on Johnny. Like a lion stalking its prey. Johnny looked like a puppy about to be destroyed. The tension was so intense that even the detective noticed.

"Is there a problem?" Johnny asked in a tone that would get you killed in Stilwater, while looking at the boss

The boss stayed quite. His eyes were burning through Johnny's soul. He didn't move. He looked scary to be honest. I was afraid of what was about to happen…

"Boss are…are you ok?" I asked, afraid to come near him. Not for one second did I forget that he was a sociopath that killed without the least bit of remorse.

Then in the blink of an eye, the boss threw a massive haymaker with the same broken fist he used earlier and knocked Johnny out cold!

We all gasped out of shock of what just took place. I was speechless…I couldn't believe he just did that. Johnny just laid there limp. Boss looked up at me and I took a step back afraid he was about to put his hands on me too. The boss then walked towards me, and right past me. Out of the cell room, and disappeared into the hallways…

* * *

><p><strong>Damn was that tense or what? I couldn't even explain how pissed the boss was, mainly because of his dreamflashback. Getting arrested & Shaundi dating Johnny was just icing on the cake really. What's next for the leader of the 3****rd**** Street Saints? Did he just quit the Saints? Who knows? But please guys tell me what you think. It would really mean a lot to me. Good or bad reviews. I don't care. Just be honest & stay tuned for the next chapter of Saints Row: A New Era! 8D**


	8. Bonds

**Welcome back guys to another chapter of Saints Row: A New Era.** **I've decided to do this chapter in third person. Tell me which you guys prefer. Also, you guys should understand, Johnny approached the situation in a wrong way when the boss picked up Shaundi and carried her away. He got jealous and made a decision out of anger. & he foolishly unleashed his anger on her out frustration and pain. We've all done it before. But other than that, Johnny really does care for Shaundi. He didn't just date her just to do it. And he's just being a cocky pride driven idiot when it comes to the boss. But so is the boss in a way. So with that being said, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>It began to rain uncontrollably as Shaundi and Johnny were just arriving home from dropping Viola off. After what had happened with the boss confessing his love for Shaundi, she just wanted to go home and be alone. Johnny had an ice pack on his jaw and remained quiet the entire ride which seemed to bother Shaundi. She expected him to go nuts and hell bent on finding the Boss, but it was the opposite. As they got out of the vehicle, Shaundi was relieved to finally be home, but she couldn't help but think about the boss and what happened earlier. As she entered her house, her first instinct was to call him but she figured it was too soon and would be a bad idea after he knocked out her boyfriend.<p>

Instead, she called Peirce, Oleg, and Keith to see if any of them had been in contact with the boss after their confrontation, but none of them were of help. They were just as lost as she was. She let out a frustrated sigh and ended the call. Shaundi could not stop thinking about the words that left his mouth. The last words he said to her. "I love you Shaundi." Those words rang in her head and she couldn't get them out. Never in her life has anyone ever said that to her which emphasized the seriousness that the Boss said it. She needed to see him, no matter what it took. She decided to go out and look for him but as she walked towards the front door, she noticed Johnny walking out.

"Hey Johnny wait, where are you going?" She said as she followed him outside and stood under his umbrella.

"To look for the Boss. It's time we settle this." He said with a smug look that gave her bad thoughts

"No Johnny, that's not a good idea. Just stay here. You're acting out of emotion."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to fight."

"Yea, like I'm supposed to believe that. Johnny Gat gets knocked out by the leader of the 3rd Street Saints and they just shake hands and walk away after? Not a chance."

He rolled his eyes and pretended not hear what she just said. "Well I'm not thinking out of my ass this time. The Boss is my best friend. He'll understand if I set things straight."

When she noticed the seriousness in his voice, she was a bit relieved and eventually agreed. She wanted to go with him but she realized that would only set the boss off even more, so she decided to stay. She took a deep breath and sighed. "OK, good luck."

"Lucks for pussies" He said with a smirk as he walked towards his car. He started the engine and quickly pulled out of the driveway and down the street.

Shaundi walked back into her room and sank into her large king sized bed. She had a long rough day and right now all she wanted to do was relax. She sat up and stripped into her underwear, kicking off her platform heels. She then laid back down and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile the Boss had been walking the streets while the heavy rain beat down on his back and the wind blew as hard as it could, but the weather was the last thing on his mind. He walked and walked as he thought about his life. He didn't have his car nor could he pull out his phone to make a call so he just walked. Pedestrians walking by warned him of a storm coming and that he needed to get inside shelter, but he ignored them and continued. He needed some time alone anyway. It pissed him off to even think about Shaundi with Johnny. The Boss had almost forgotten what pain felt like. He hadn't been hurt in over 10 years. As the leader of a national gang, he couldn't feel emotions. He walked until he noticed a bench and chose to sit down. The presence of heavy rain, lightning and strong winds didn't seem to faze him. He sat down, leaned back and thought about his past.

* * *

><p><strong>DAYDREAM<strong>

**As they walked down the street in search of the eight females that had previously attacked her, Jade became very reluctant to continue out there plan. "Big bro, umm…maybe this isn't such a good idea. Let's just go home and forget about it." She insisted as she held onto his arm and gently pulled him in the opposite direction. She was afraid something horrible was bound to happen. But to her dismay, he stubbornly rejected and continued his path of anger and destruction.**

"**Fuck that." He said in a harsh tone. His eyes were focused on the sidewalk. He had a very tight grip on her hand which told her that he was doing his best to hold in his anger. "Those bitches fucked with the wrong one." He said as he quickened his pace and pulled Jade closer to him.**

**When they finally arrived to the spot where Jade had been previously attacked, he helped her pick up all of her papers, and work for school and he found her backpack. She thanked him with a hug, but they were interrupted by one of the eight girls who seemed to have come back for seconds, assuming Jade would still be on the ground, beaten, battered, and broken.**

**Jade quickly spotted her and notified her older brother of 16 seconds, that she was one of the eight that assaulted her. "Big bro…it's her. She's one of them. She's the one who punched me in the head when I wasn't looking" She announced as she pointed towards her. That was all he needed to hear really. He took a deep breath and slowly walked towards her. His body was tense, His fist were balled up so tight that she could spot his veins bulging in his forearms, wrist, and neck. "So you're one of the girls that attacked my sister right?" He asked as he got closer and closer. She stayed quiet and slowly backed away. She was a little afraid but she tried hiding it.**

**He walked up to her quickly and in a threating manner and she turned to run away. He chased her and she soon came to a halt, when he snatched her by her hair and pulled her to him. She began to cry and begged him to let her go. She told him that she was innocent and that she took no part in the beating of his sister. "Please…let me go. Don't hurt me please!" She begged.**

"**Hurt you…" He repeated. He began to laugh hysterically and tightened his grip around her hair which made her shriek. "You actually have the audacity to ask for mercy after what you did!?" He asked her in a dark, scary, tone. He brought his lips to her ears and whispered "I'm gonna kill you."**

**He then pulled back on her hair and slammed her to the ground, head first. She screamed in agonizing pain but her screams were quickly muffled by his hand. He sat on top of her and covered her mouth so no one could hear her scream. There were no cars passing by so witnesses were not available. He reached into his pocket and searched for something. Jade just stood and watched in terror. She felt bad to see this happening even though she felt that she deserved it. She never had the heart of her brothers. They were crazy, violent people. She was always the kind hearted, loving wimp.**

**He finally found what he was looking for in his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. He quickly brought it to her neck and slowly but softly slid it on her neck avoiding any unintentional cuts. "You see…this is what happens when you pick a fight with someone who's done nothing to you." He said calmly. She could be heard through his hand, breathing really hard and screaming and crying. She mumbled to him but he ignored her. "This is what happens when you fuck with my sister!" He yelled. "You thought you could jump her while she was alone and talk shit about my dead dad and think you could get away with it? No, no, no. You made the biggest mistake of your life today. This is Stilwater. Nobody'll miss you if I kill you right now!" He spit in her face as he spoke.**

**He began to choke her as he slowly threatened "I'm gonna kill all your friends when I'm done with you! Then your family! And show you how it feels. How dare you put your hands on my family!? Look what you did!" He screamed as he grabbed her head and forced her to face Jade. Her eyes shot open when she saw the damage she had done. "Look at her! Tell me, are you proud of what you see!? Imagine this being your mom, or your little sister…Oh but don't worry, after I kill you, I'll make sure that becomes reality." He threatened. Jade couldn't take it anymore. No one deserved this kind of torture. She was pleased that her brother stood up for her and made one of them pay but this was too much for her. She had to stop this.**

**He placed the blade under her neck and was about to slice but he was stopped by Jade. "Please…stop. This isn't what I wanted big bro…Please. Let her go." Jade pleaded. He looked at her in confusion and shock. "She deserves this! She needs to pay for what she did!" He shot back.**

"**No…Please. I don't want this. Let's just go home. She's learned her lesson." She said as she grabbed her brother's hand and slowly restrained him. He looked into her eyes and saw pity and sadness, which destroyed his anger and brought guilt. He paused and looked down. He took a deep breath and dropped the knife. He stood up and began to walk away, but turned and said "If you ever think about doing something like that again, I'll personally end you" He said as he turned and walked away.**

**Jade looked at the emotionally scarred girl and felt bad. She felt that she should apologize, but her brother called her and she quickly ran after him. She held his hand and thanked him once again.**

* * *

><p><strong>REALITY<strong>

Johnny drove all around Steelport in search of the Boss, but to no avail. He then decided to call Kinzie and ask her to track down his phone. "Hey Kinzie, I'm looking for the boss and he's nowhere to be found. The last thing he's gonna do is pick up his phone so I won't even bother calling. I need you to track it down and tell me where he is." Johnny commanded. "Already did" Said Kinzie. "His coordinates are 40.7057° N, and 73.9964° W."

"The fuck? Can you repeat that in English?"

"Ughh, just put it in your navigation system and it'll tell you exactly where to go."

"Thank you." He said and hung up the phone.

Johnny did as Kinzie said and his GPS found the location of the boss.

"The Steelport Bridge huh, who woulda' thought." He said as she sped in that direction.

When he finally arrived, he began to walk the entire bridge in search of the Boss.

Meanwhile, as the Boss sat and dreamed about his past, an enemy approached. A member of the Fallen Angels. He noticed that the boss's eyes were shut and he assumed the Boss was sleeping. This was his perfect chance he thought. He brought his tec9 to the boss's forehead and prepared to shoot. The Boss heard this and quickly dove off of the bench, dodging the bullet. The assassin quickly turned towards the Boss and let off a series of bullets and The Boss quickly ran for cover. He dodged them but he was eventually shot in ribs since he had nowhere to take cover on a bridge. He stumbled over and crawled to the opposite side of the assassin that shot him. He then shot the Boss 6 times again in the arm and ribs.

The Boss grunted out of pain from his ribs. He coughed up blood and fought the urge to pass out. As the assassin approached him for more shots, The Boss rushed him and tackled him to the floor. The Boss wrapped his hand around the assassin's neck and choked him as hard as he possibly could. His eyes were red with anger and he breathed heavily. He grabbed the tec9 and ruthlessly pressed it against the assassin's forehead and shot until the clip was empty. As he tried to stand up, a large group of Fallen Angel members, occupied the Bridge. They lowered from helicopters and trucks and all shot at the Boss. He quickly ran and jumped off of the Steelport Bridge and dove into the bottomless river.

The Fallen quickly held out their guns and shot at the water hoping they would still get him but he got away. The squad leader pulled out his walkie-talkie and called for backup. "We need backup. The enemy is getting away. He dove into the river. Proceed to plan B aerial."

The Boss swam for as long as he could until he was far enough away from them. The pain from his broken ribs, punctured liver and gallbladder was too much to bear. He couldn't breathe and he was bleeding out. He finally brought his head above the water and took cover under a nearby dock. His phone was now useless so he couldn't call for help.

"Fuck! This is the worst time for this shit!"

Johnny had seen the whole thing. He saw the boss swim under the dock but apparently the rival gang didn't. He secretly and carefully returned the way he came from without them noticing and got into his car. He started the engine and headed for the Boss before he was too late. When he finally reached the dock, he looked under to see if the Boss was still there, but he was mistaken for the enemy and was pulled into the water to be drowned. Boss pushed his head under with full force and tried his best to keep him under, unaware that is was Johnny. But Johnny elbowed him the ribs which caused excruciating pain. He was forced to let go and grab at his ribs to stop the pain. Then Johnny rose up and yelled at him, "It's _me _you dumb son of a bitch!"

Boss was shocked to see Johnny of all people after what he did to him earlier. He was quiet. He looked away from Johnny. "What are you doin' here?" He asked.

"I came to talk to you. Didn't think I'd have to save your ass too."

"Save my ass? How? By falling into the river and elbowing me in the ribs?"

"You tried to fucking drown me!"

"Tried."

"Listen, as much as I love hiding under a dock in a river, and arguing with you, how about we get out of here before those fuckers find and kill us?"

The Boss ignored him and climbed the dock to get out of the water. He noticed Johnny's car and staggered towards it. Johnny got out of the water second and noticed a rocket coming towards them.

"Boss look out!" He yelled as he ran and lifted the Boss into the air and dove back into the water. Avoiding the explosion. The water began to turn red as the boss's wound became worst. Johnny lifted himself and the Boss out of the water and began to run for the nearest escape. Johnny held him as they ran. The Boss could barely walk as he held on to Johnny tightly for leverage. More and more missiles were fired at them but luckily they managed to escape each explosion. They made their way into a parking lot where Johnny found an empty car and quickly shattered the window. He reached in and opened the door and unlocked the other doors. The Boss forced himself inside the passenger seat and Johnny hot-wired the car. The Boss was in too much pain to speak. He grunted and groaned and unleashed his anger on the dashboard.

"Don't worry, you're gonna be ok." Johnny said

"Get us out of here!" He barely forced out

Johnny then drove as fast as the car could go and recklessly entered the oncoming lane, nearly hitting a semi-truck. He drove in route of the Penthouse but he was on the other side of the city. Eventually the enemy gangs caught up to their vehicle and began shooting at their car.

"Shit! Boss, their on us! We gotta get out of here!"

"You strapped?"

"Yea, of course."

"Gimme your gun."

He quickly pulled out his TEK Z-10 and handed it to the Boss. Boss then looked out of the window and began firing at the tires and wind shields. He shot all four tires of the first car and sent it flipping and rolling down the street killing both the driver and passenger. Johnny noticed this in his rear view mirror and chuckled.

The Boss continued this onslaught with two more cars, until one of Johnny's tires were shot, causing him to swerve and almost crash. The Boss was slammed into the dashboard ribs first which caused him to gasp in pain. The 6 holes in his arm nearly filled the seat with blood. He was on the verge of passing out due to a large amount of blood loss.

"Hang in there! Don't you fuckin die on me Boss!"

"Just shut up and drive!" He yelled as he forced himself to begin shooting again.

He shot at the windshield and nailed the driver right in the throat which sent the car in the oncoming lane killing them. Finally running out of bullets, he asked Johnny for another clip but he tells him that's all he brought.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? You brought one clip?" He yelled as he grabbed his ribs.

"What did you fucking bring!?" Johnny shot back

The Boss sighed and checked the back seat for any weapons. Johnny noticed and spoke up. "There's no weapons back there. You're wasting your time. I doubt whoever's car this is just left guns in their back seat."

He then sat back in his seat and pulled out a grenade. "Oh yeah? What do you call this?"

Johnny just sat in bewilderment. "_Un-fucking-believable"_

He unhooked the compressing and dumped the grenade out of the window.

"Why didn't you throw it?" Said Johnny

"Just watch."

They watched as the closest vehicle drove right over the grenade in which it exploded, blowing up all three vehicles that were close enough to be caught in the explosion. The Boss and Johnny finally sat back and sighed out of relief.

"I gotta say, even with broken ribs and a useless arm, your still one badass ass motherfucker."

He panted as he spoke. "Thanks. Let's just hope that was the last of them because we're out of weapons."

Johnny sighed and said "Looks like we're out of luck." as he pointed toward the helicopter that was hovering above them.

"Shit." They both said in unison

The helicopter was so immense that it could pick up a house. The aerial crane released its cables and hooks and latched on to the car. It picked the car up off the road and brought it up into the air. Johnny and The Boss would have jumped but they were driving way too fast to expect to live. They were trapped and had no way of communication with their fellow Saints.

"Johnny…looks like it's just you and me."

"Just like old times."

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned guys for part 2 of this situation. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to spam my reviews, favorites and follows. I'd really appreciate it and I thank you all who have reviewed, followed, and favorited. Part 2 is coming very soon so see you guys next time 8D<strong>


	9. Bonds Part 2

**Part 2**

After an extremely long sit in a car being carried 10,000+ ft. in the air, the car was finally let go in midair and fell to the ground which could have killed both Johnny and Boss. The car landed upside down in the middle of the desert and was instantly surrounded by members of the Fallen Angels. All of the windows were shattered and the airbags had went off. When they dragged boss and Johnny out of the car, they had shards of glass in their legs and abdomen area and they were unconscious…or dead. The squad leader pressed a special button which opened a massive hole in the sand in which they carried the saints and dropped them into the hole that lead to their massive, secret headquarters.

When Johnny and The Boss woke up, they were both chained upside down to the ceiling. The Boss had his ribs and arm taped up but looked to be on the verge of death sooner rather than later.

"Ughhh. Where the fuck am I…" A dazed and confused Johnny asked. "Boss…you alright?"

"Yea…I'm…I'm fine."

Johnny took a moment to think about their situation.

"What happened to us?"

"We've been taken hostage, isn't it obvious?"

"No, I meant our friendship. We used to be closer than anything"

They Boss forced a weak smile. "Yea…Me and you were down like stocking caps and waves."

"And what happened?"

"We ruined our friendship over a girl…"

"Exactly…That honestly sounds like shit the kids do now a days."

The boss coughed up more blood and breathed heavily.

"You…you should've never got in my face when I picked up Shaundi and took her to my room…I almost killed you."

Johnny chuckled "Yea, well she is my girlfriend. You had no fucking right."

"Johnny, when will you finally get it through your fucking head that Shaundi is in love with me?"

That pissed Johnny off. They both began to argue while they hung upside down by chains.

"In love with you? You fuckin kidding me? Shaundi doesn't care about you! She never even spoke about you!"

"She never spoke about me because it hurt her to…Johnny she only dated you because I was in a coma, which she thought I would never wake up from."

"Bullshit."

"Is it really?" He asked while holding in his cries of pain. "Tell me, why would she choose _now_ to date you? After all these years that you've known each other. Why is it when I'm in a coma Johnny?"

Before he could respond, the Boss cut him off.

"Before you came to bail us out, Shaundi told me."

"You wish." Johnny said as he tried to get the thought of Shaundi confessing to the Boss out of his head.

"She even wrote me a letter…A letter that specifically said 'You're my everything Boss…Please get well soon'"

He stayed quite. He knew the Boss wasn't lying. The Boss was always brutally honest and not really bright enough to come up with a believable lie.

"By the way, if you didn't know, before Shaundi and I were kidnapped…we were on a date."

Johnny was shocked to hear that. Not because they were on a date but because he never realized. He immediately thought back to when he watched the surveillance camera and saw Shaundi and The Boss get shot at a restaurant.

"Right before Shaundi was shot that night at 3rd Street Grub, I told her that I really liked her…and that I wanted to be with her."

Johnny couldn't believe what he was hearing. Could he have really been so blind this whole time?

"Apparently her memory was fucked up when she was shot and that's why she didn't remember me telling her that and fell back on you." He said as he spit out a small puddle of blood.

Johnny finally spoke, "It all makes sense now…How could I have been s blind? These 3 months together and all this time I didn't even know that I stole your girl."

"Listen…I love Shaundi. She's my first love. I've never been a love or relationship kind of guy, you know this. But she's brought it out of me. For years I've been holding back because I'm the leader of a national gang and I knew our enemies would use her as our weakness, but I realized that I rather be with Shaundi and lose her, than to never have had her at all you know?

Johnny closed his eyes and shook his head in horizontal motion, "Sounds like some Shakespeare shit."

"I know, but it's true…But you can't always get what you want. Right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't there for her when she needed me the most. Because of me, she cried at night and blamed herself. She even thought about leaving the Saints so that she wouldn't cause anyone else to get hurt. But you were there for her. You did what I couldn't do. You protected her, you consoled her and you kept her in the Saints and her mind off of me for those 3 months and because of that, you were the better man…And I thought about it as I walked those 5 miles and I've decided that you should be with Shaundi.

"Boss, you're a fuckin sociopath. Do you really think I'm just gonna continue dating Shaundi so you can kill me in my sleep?"

"You know me so well." He smiled. "But honestly, we're brothers. I can't take Shaundi away from you. You've been my partner since day 1. I remember when you were about to get the electric chair and I busted into the court, killed everyone, and rescued you. That's when _we__restarted the Saints._"

"Your right…Hey uh…I know I don't say this ever but, I'm uhh…sorry about how things turned out…No hard feelings."

"Just glad to have my best friend back. Now let's focus on getting the fuck out of here." He practically whispered from the pain

At that moment, 6 guards entered the dark room that was now lit up by the lights in the corridor. They lowered the Boss and Gat and carried them out of the room. They brought them to the leader's office and threw them to the ground.

"Kneel before the leader of the Fallen Angels!" Demanded the squad leader

The Boss and Johnny were both in too much pain to move.

"I said kneel!" Yelled the squad leader who manhandled them into position.

The leader of the Fallen Angles slowly walked around his desk and looked the Boss right in the face. He was a tall muscular man with black hair and blue eyes. He wore an all-black suit and he had a blunt in his mouth. He looked into the bosses lifeless eyes and laughed.

"Pathetic." He said as he spit on the floor.

"This is the leader of the 3rd Street Saints? The President of the United States? What a joke."

He walked back to his desk and sat down.

"You…you sound like a prick with a stick…shoved up your ass" Said the Boss

He and Johnny snickered.

"I said the same thing when I first heard him too." Said a snickering Johnny

"Of course. I expected you not to take this serious. You idiots are so screwed up mentally that you don't even know that you're about to die."

"What's that? I can't hear you with that burnt dick in your mouth." He said as they both began to laugh uncontrollably

"Laugh now Saints, because after today, you will be tortured for two weeks nonstop until your heart gives out…or I personally kill you. Here's a little preview."

Just then, the squad leader drove his shotgun into the boss's ribcage.

The Boss screamed in pain and cursed. He spit out more blood and his entire body began to sweat.

"One more time Rufus, I don't think he learned his lesson."

This time, he kicked the boss in the gut, rolling him onto his back and slammed the shotgun as if it were a bat right into the boss's ribcage which caused him to black out.

"And you call us pathetic. You can't even fight your own battles. I'm getting hard just thinking about killing you" Said Johnny

"Actually you won't be killing anyone Mr. Gat"

Out walked an astonishingly beautiful women. She had very nice curves and a plump ass. Her breast were large and she had a few tattoos. She had long hair that reached her back and she wore very seductive classy but sexy clothe.

"And just who the fuck might you be?" Johnny asked without a care in the world about who she really was.

"I'm Ms. Angels. This is Mr. Angels. We are The Fallen Angels. And our purpose is kind of what yours was a long time ago, to exterminate every gang that still populates this planet today. We will become the new rulers. It's time for a new era." Said Ms. Angels

"New Era my ass! I've seen a bunch of crack head cock suckers like you with the same goals, and same outcome. A bullet in their fuckin brain. World domination is unreachable. When will you fuckers learn that will never happen!?"

"That's where you're wrong Gat. We're not gonna make the same mistake every other gang made. The Saints are our only major competition and once we kill sleepy over here, your crew's done." Said Mr. Angels

He signaled his lead squadron to take them away and they did just that. They roughly scooped up an unconscious Boss and dragged a very pissed off Johnny away. They were taken to their torturing chamber where they were tortured for hours. Johnny was completely wrapped in barbed wire and hung upside down by his ankles, by chains and beaten with metal bats until he coughed up blood like he was a piñata. The Boss was forced awake by the soldiers and then countlessly stabbed in non-vital areas over and over and beat by the soldiers using brass knuckles. They stood in a line and took turns as they dismantled Johnny and the Boss.

They beat them to the point of unconsciousness, and even continued after that. Finally after about 30 minutes later, the soldiers had finally left the room for a break.

Meanwhile, the leaders of the Fallen Angels were in deep conversation.

"When are we finally gonna send another fleet to bomb the Saints headquarters? If we just drop a 15 minute airstrike, they'll all be wiped out." Ms. Angels asked

"Don't worry, I've got it all under control. I want the Saints to try to come and rescue the Boss. I want them to see him die."

"Does it really matter? We're doing this for _him_. If we kill their Boss now and send them a picture, wouldn't that be better?"

"No, we've waited too long to just do it like that. You want this to be the most memorable achievement right?"

"Yea…"

"Ok. Then send a messenger to warn the Saints that the Boss will be killed tomorrow at 12pm exactly."

"What happened to two weeks of torture first?"

"Guess I just can't wait anymore."

They laughed and she exited the room to alert the messenger of his new task.

Eventually, Johnny had finally awoken, and noticed the Boss was still out. Johnny had neve been in so much pain in his life. It hurt everywhere. His skin was shredded by the barbed wire and some bones were broken.

Johnny sighed and realized this could be his last day of living. He thought back to the days of when the Saints first started. The Boss was just a kid at that time. Afraid to even speak. Aisha was still alive making music, and for once in his life, he was actually happy. He didn't know what pain felt like.

"What happened to you Johnny…" He muttered as blood spilled from his mouth.

The Boss was out cold but his mind was in a whole different place.

* * *

><p><strong>DREAM<strong>

**May 2, 1996**

**It was 4:15pm in Stilwater and the Boss and Jade were walking home from a long day in school. The sun was setting faster than usual and they needed to hurry home because Stilwater was very dangerous at night. The Boss had a special surprise for her when they got home and she was so excited that she nearly ran the whole way. He chased after her and finally caught up to slow her down.**

"**Don't worry, we'll get there soon enough and your present will be waiting for you." The boss warmly said**

"**Aww, I can't wait!" She said while jumping up and down in excitement. "I'm just sorry I couldn't get you anything." She said has she hugged him**

"**It's ok. You're the birthday girl, you deserve the presents."**

"**It's **_**our**_** birthday Dominic. We're gonna share the presents." She said as she took his hand and continued her route home.**

**As they walked and talked about their plans for when they got home, they passed a dark alley where a group of Westside Rollerz where hanging out and making plans to ruin society. They noticed the Boss and Jade, and liked what they saw. She was wearing a crop top and leggings with some toms and she was about 5'4. Even though she was 14, she had the body of a 22 year old and they quickly decided to do something so foul, something so unforgivable that if done, things would change forever.**

**There were six of them. They were all muscular and covered in meaningless tattoos. The first man had a tall green Mohawk, the second was bald, the third had a flattop, the forth had a blowout, the fifth guy had a ponytail and the sixth guy had an afro. They were strapped with various weapons just in case they tried to fight back.**

**As Boss and Jade reached closer to home, they realized they were being followed by a group of men. The Rollerz were following them and started to say nasty stuff. "Damn girl, wit a booty like dat I'm sure you gon' let me fuck right?" He said as he and his boys laughed. "Maybe even let me bust in dat fat ass." Said the sixth Roller**

"**Nah dawg, she mine man. You cuh have the fugly one next to her." Said the third Roller as they all laughed**

**The Boss bit his tongue as he forced himself from retaliating.**

"**Boys, let's just take turns wit da hoe." The fourth Roller said which caused Jade to scoff and ball up her fist. She became very tense, as did the Boss from the "Hoe" comment and forced herself not to retaliate as well.**

"**Ohhh you right, you right!"**

**They were completely outnumbered and knew they would be hurt or maybe even killed, so they decided to ignore them and just pretend they weren't there.**

"**Jade, walk faster." The Boss whispered to her.**

**They began to quicken their pace but one Roller cut in front of them blocking their passage.**

"**Slow down baby, lemme talk to you for a second." The sixth Roller said as he now ran right behind Jade and grabbed her ass.**

**The Boss saw this and became very angry and defensive. His first instinct was to get him away from his sister so he pushed the roller that touched her and yelled "Yo back the fuck off you perverts! Don't ever touch my sister like that."**

**The****sixth Roller was shocked that the Boss had enough balls to stand up to them. "Oh shit, that's yo sister? Now that I think about it, ya'll look just like twins." Said the second Roller**

**The****sixth Roller walked towards the Boss and towered over him. He placed his arm around the Boss's shoulder and said into his ear, "Listen lil homie, why don't chu run home and let grown men handle dey business."**

**The Boss turned and said into **_**his**_** ear, "Here's a better idea, how about you fuck off?"**

**This angered the sixth man and he swiftly punched the Boss in the ribs, slightly cracking one on impact. The bass stumbled back and grabbed at his ribcage. He threw more hooks at the Boss but he dodged them and threw a severe uppercut that landed right under his chin and took him off of his feet. He quickly rose back up and attempted to tackle the boss but his agility was too much for the man and he landed more blows. He finally threw a right hook and broke his nose which alerted the rest of the gang that it was time to step in.**

**One Roller snuck up behind the Boss and kicked him the groin as hard as he possibly could which sent the Boss crashing to the floor in agonizing pain. He now laid on the sidewalk in the fetal position as he convulsed. The pain was so intense that he became temporarily paralyzed and lost consciousness.**

**Jade looked horrified. She couldn't believe what was happening. She instantly thought about what they were about to do to her. She wanted to run but they began to stomp and kick her unconscious brother so she threw herself on top of him and took the kicks for him as she begged them to stop and leave him alone. Even though she shielded him with her body and took all the kicks, they ignored that and continued to stomp on Jade and beat her with bats. The first Roller eventually snatched her off of her brother and threw her to the ground.**

**She sat up and looked at the six hungry men that surrounded her. They all had evil grins on their face and rubbed their crotch as they stared into her soul. She slowly began to crawl away from them and that's when the sixth Roller grabbed her legs and ripped her leggings (tights) apart.**

**She let out a terrified scream as he ripped her shirt off next. She lied there in her bra and panties, crying hoping this was all just a dream. She tried to cover herself with her hands but they grabbed her and began to unhook her bra and pull off her thong. She begged them, "please…please don't do this." She said as she cried and shook her head. She pleaded with them to let her go but they didn't.**

"**Oh god please!" Her voice shook. "Please don't rape me! Please!" **

**They only laughed and threw her to ground and completely undressed her.**

"**DOMINIC!" She yelled hoping he would hear her and save her.**

"**DOMINIC PLEASE HELP ME!" She screamed as she cried.**

**No answer…and they proceeded to rape her.**

* * *

><p><strong>REALITY<strong>

Johnny looked around the room and thought of a way for him to escape. As he searched the room, the Boss finally woke up.

"Jade…" He whispered

Johnny heard this and quickly turned his attention towards the Boss.

"What?"

"….Jade…"

"Who's Jade?" Johnny asked

"…My…My…sister…She was killed a long time ago."

Johnny was befuddled towards what the Boss had just told him. He has _never_ spoken about his family or himself to the crew. They knew absolutely nothing about him. Not even his name. Only that he was from Stilwater. The fact that he just randomly informed Johnny of his sister passing was amazing to him.

"Whoa…You've never told anyone about your past…Why tell me now?"

"Because I just remembered what turned me into the crazy, hell bent, sociopath that I am today…"

Johnny was quite for a moment.

"I'm…I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's fine…Let's just try to get out of here…I wanna go and visit her grave. It's been a while."

"Good. Cause I think I have a plan" Said Jonny

**To be continued…again…**


	10. Bonds Part 3

**Part 3**

"What's your plan?" Said Boss

"Ok, Here's what we're gonna do. There's only one guard out there watching us. The rest of their squad left for a break, so their probably in their leaders office doing his toenails or something. So you're gonna pretend to have a seizure, and I'm gonna yell for help. When the bastard comes to check on you, you surprise him and slit his throat. With this bob wire."

"Johnny, my arms and legs are chained. How the fuck do you expect me to slit his throat with _barbed_ wire, by the way."

"Do you have any better ideas?"

The Boss stayed quite. And rolled his eyes.

"Didn't think so. So how about, you put the bob wire in your mouth and when he comes, you drag it against his throat."

"And you really think that's gonna work?"

"Hell no. But it never hurts to try."

"And they call me stupid. Fine, But if it doesn't work, we're fucked." The Boss said as he swung his body closer to Johnny to grab the barbed wire with his teeth. "Goh ih" The boss attempted to say carefully so that his tongue wouldn't be punctured.

"Yea, yea, just play dead."

At that moment, The Boss closed his eyes and hung limp.

Johnny turned his attention to the window on the door and saw the guard. He took a deep breath and began.

"Oh shit! Boss! Boss wake up! Wake up you son of bitch don't you die on me!" Yelled Johnny

Their plan worked. The guard standing outside of the torture room, heard Johnny screaming for help and quickly rushed into the room to see what was going on. He knew that they needed the Boss alive so he quickly made his way towards the Boss to help him anyway he could.

He checked his face and the Boss quickly opened his eyes and dragged the barbed wire against his eyes. Blinding him.

"Aghhhh you mother fucker!" The guard screamed as he covered his face with his hand.

"What the fuck! I said slit his throat!" Yelled Johnny

The boss ignored him. Then the blinded guard began to recklessly shoot around the room hoping he would hit the boss, but he lifted his head up and brought his body into a U shape _which sent agonizing pain to his ribs_ and the bullet hit the chains wrapped around his wrist, breaking them and freeing the boss's arms. He quickly took the barbed wire from his mouth, threw it at the guard, and it wrapped around his gun and his entire arm. The Boss pulled back on the wire and it ripped his arm flesh as it dragged the gun out if his hand and into the boss's hand in which he shot the pad lock holding the chains around his ankles which exploded and caused him to fall to the ground now free. He quickly sat up with the rifle and blasted the guard across the room.

Boss was still hurt really bad and when he landed, it sent major damage to his ribs.

He forced him to stand up and stumbled towards Johnny who remained silent from what he had just witnessed. The Boss took the key from the dead guard and unlock the padlock that restrained Johnny and now he was free as well.

Johnny stood and brushed the dirt off of him. "Thanks." He said.

"No problem. Here, take the rifle, I'll use his handgun. The rifle will just slow me down." The Boss said as he tossed Johnny the rifle and picked up the guards handgun.

"Ok, now let's get the fuck outta here." Johnny said as they walked towards the door.

Meanwhile, back in Steeleport, Shaundi had just woken up from a nice nap. The first thing she saw was her phone vibrating. When she picked it up she saw 20 missed calls from Kinzie, and 1 voicemail from an unknown number.

Curious to who it was, she listened to the voicemail that said, "Dear Saint, we have your Boss and your lieutenant Johnny Gat. They will be executed tomorrow at exactly 12pm. You have until then to get here and witness it live, or we can send you a video tomorrow. Your choice. Good luck. Fear the Fallen Angles."

Shaundi quickly called Kinzie and informed her of the message but was surprised to find out that Kinzie already knew.

"You do?" Asked Shaundi

"Yes. That's why I've been calling you. Matt and I were able to track the message back to where it was sent and apparently their hiding out in a desert."

"They got Johnny & the Boss." Shaundi said

"I know, and we have to rescue them as soon as possible. Peirce & Viola are getting VTOLS ready and Oleg is rounding up every single Saint in Steelport. We need you to get here as fast as possible."

"On my way." Shaundi said as she threw on her clothe and headed out the door.

She got into her Torch and sped down the street in route of the penthouse. When she finally arrived, the Penthouse was packed with VTOLS, Vultures (helicopter), Eagles (helicopter), weapons, and Saints. She got out of the car and made her way inside of the penthouse to see Peirce giving orders to the foot soldiers.

"Wow Peirce, taking charge for once." Shaundi said

"Like I said to Asha, this Mothafucka knows how to get shit done."

Just then, Viola walked into the room and noticed Shaundi. The tension between them was still at an all-time high but they needed to focus on Johnny and the Boss. Shaundi noticed Kinzie on her laptop and walked towards her.

"So, have you found out how we're gonna save them?"

"Yup. We fly over there, You, Asha, and Peirce sneak into their headquarters, break them out, and then we bomb the shithole."

"…..Any other plans?" Shaundi asked

"What's wrong with this one?"

"I doubt it's gonna be anywhere near that easy. They know where coming Kinzie."

"Oh come one, if you guys are careful enough, they won't even know where there."

"And what will you be doing while we're out there risking our lives, fighting thousands of homicidal, terrorist?" asked Peirce

"I'll be watching you on my monitor, telling you what to do and were to go, and how to get out of there."

"Wow, that makes me feel much safer." Peirce said as he walked away

"I knew it would."

"Sarcasm Kinzie, learn it." Shaundi said as she walked away as well and went to prepare her weapons.

Meanwhile, back at the hide out, Johnny and The Boss carefully snuck through the halls without being spotted by Fallen Angel soldiers. The entire time they were moving, The Boss dragged behind Johnny do to his severe injuries.

"Boss, you're moving too slow. Hurry up, we gotta get out of here." He whispered

"Hey, kiss my ass, I'm moving as fast as I can." The Boss forced out in a whisper

As they reached another corner, the hall became filled with soldiers.

"Damn, how are we gonna get past all those bastards?"

"I've got an idea." The Boss said.

Then he recklessly dove out of hiding and shot a soldier right in the head.

Johnny smiled and said, "I love this plan." As he also came out of hiding and began firing at soldiers with his powerful rifle.

A gun fight quickly transpired and The Saints finished off all the soldiers in the hall and continued their path to freedom.

The leaders of the Fallen Angels were in their office discussing important matters until a soldier entered the room.

"What is it?" Mr. Angles said

"Excuse me sir for interrupting you but I've come to tell you that the Saints have escaped their torturing rooms…and are killing their way to the exit."

"WHAT!?" Mr. Angles screamed. As he rose from his desk and marched towards the soldier. He grabbed him by his shirt collar and said, "How could you let them escape!? I specifically told you to chain them to the damn ceiling upside down and tie their hands and feet!"

"Y…Yes sir we did. B-b-but…after we were finished torturing them, we…we went and took a break and left a soldier to watch them. When we got back, the soldier was dead, his eyes were sliced out of his head, and he had a huge hole in his stomach. And...They were gone."

"You think the rest of the Saints broke in and rescued them?" Asked Ms. Angels who sat on the desk and watched

Mr. Angles stayed quite for a while.

Until he finally spoke and said, "It's fine…I understand. Go out and look for them. And bring them back alive."

The guard bowed to the leader and turned to exit but out of nowhere, he was unexpectedly shot dead right there by Mr. Angles. His female partner jumped out of shock. She looked at him and said his name.

"….I underestimated those Saints…And now I must redeem myself…Killing them at 12 is no longer the plan. We kill them now…All of them…before they escape."

Ms. Angels quickly grabbed her machine gun and they made their way out of the office and after the Saints.

Shaundi was sitting on the Helipad waiting for the Saints to give her the green light. As she waited she thought about The Boss. She thought about the moment they shared on the Spaceship, when he rescued her out of the simulation.

* * *

><p><strong>DAYDREAM<strong>

**Shaundi opened her eyes and noticed that she was no longer in the simulation but in a red gooey pod. She barely had time to think because the pod instantly opened and she fell out of it and landed on the rough, cold, steel, floor. She slowly picked herself up and staggered towards cover. She was completely naked and her body was covered in slime. She felt wasted and high but also sick. She was extremely dizzy and her stomach hurt like hell. As hard as she tried to hold it in, she couldn't help it and threw up all over the ground. She wiped her mouth and stumbled forward.**

"**Ugh…what the fuck is this place?" She said**

**She began to walk the ship in search of the nearest exit but to her tragic luck, another round of vomit came out and she accidentally slipped off of it and came crashing down head first. She cursed out loud in pain and she was spotted by a Zin troop who began to chase her. She quickly got up and ran as fast as she could for her life. As she ran, the room felt as if it were spinning and she nearly ran right into a wall. He chased her into a room where she hid behind the door and when he entered, she kicked him in what she assumed were his testicles, which caused him to groan in pain and bend over which gave her a chance to take his gun and shoot him in the temple.**

**She finally snapped out of her dizziness and focused.**

"**I gotta get out of here." She said**

**She carefully exited the room and scouted the halls to see if there were any more Zin. Luckily for her, there weren't any in sight at the moment. She continued her search for a while until she heard Zinyak on the intercom as he said. "Ehem. It appears that another Saint has escaped their pod. Ms. Shaundi, I won't say your surname, please give up and turn yourself in. You will spared if you do so. I'm a man of mercy, don't be afraid my dear Jezebel, I won't hurt you I promise."**

"**Oh shut the fuck up." She said as she continued walking. **

"**Lock every escape pod, shut every door that leads to an exit, and find that Saint!" Zinyak screamed. He seemed pissed off all of a sudden thought Shaundi.**

**All of a sudden, the walls began to move and she was about to be squashed. She began to run for her life as the walls moved in. The nearest door was too far for her to make it and she began to panic.**

"**No, no, no! Come on Shaundi you can do it! Don't die. Your almost there!" She said as she held one hand out and tried to grab the door. She was still too far and both sides of the wall were now touching her and began to squeeze her. She couldn't run anymore and gave up. She knew it was over and accepted her fate but luckily the Boss grabbed her and pulled her as hard as he could through the door before she was squashed.**

**She lie on the boss, panting as she tried to catch her breath.**

"**You ok Shaundi?" The Boss asked as he held her in his arms.**

**It took her a moment to speak but she finally spoke up and said, "Yea…thanks…Boss."**

"**Don't worry, I'm here now. Let's get you out of here." he said as he cooled down his gun and helped her up.**

**She attempted to cover her body with her hands and he noticed. He began to take off his spacesuit and handed it to her. She was surprised at his chivalrous gesture and blushed.**

"**Thanks." She said as she took the suit from the now naked boss.**

**Her face lit up and she turned to put the suit on but she was interrupted when Zin troops spotted them and began firing at them. The boss cut in front of her and began shooting at Zin troops but one troop shot the suit Shaundi was about to put on, and it disintegrated. She sighed a loud annoyed sigh and threw her hands up.**

"**Fuck me!" She yelled in frustration**

"**Maybe when we get back on the ship." The Boss joked.**

"**This isn't the time to make jokes! Kill those bastards already!" Shaundi demanded**

"**Sure thing." The Boss said as he picked up her gun as well and shot the rest of the Zin.**

"**Now let's go. Kinzie, Matt, and Keith are waiting on the Ship."**

**He grabbed her slimy hand and they headed for the exit. As they reached closer to the exit, hundreds of Zin troops swarmed them.**

"**Fuck!" The Boss said. "Keep runnin'."**

**As they ran, the Zin troops shot at them nonstop and Shaundi was eventually shot in the ankle by a laser which burned it badly. She screamed and fell to the floor. The Boss didn't realize until he stopped and turned to rush her.**

"**Come on! Shaundi get up!"**

"**I just got fucking shot in the ankle!" She said as she grabbed at it trying to stop the pain. He moved her hand and examined the injury.**

"**Damn, they burned you…Don't worry. I'll carry you. Get on my back." He said**

**Shaundi didn't think that was a good idea especially considering they were both naked, but she had no other choice.**

"**Fine." She said.**

**He turned his back towards her and squatted as she climbed onto his back. He lifted her up and began to run as fast as he could. She held onto him tightly so that she wouldn't fall although the slime all over her body made it 10 times harder to stay on, but they managed. He felt her large slippery breast bounce on his back, which sent a surge of blood towards a certain organ, but he ignored this and continued running. When they finally reached the outskirts of the ship, Kinzie was nowhere to be found.**

"**Fuck! I told you to be here waiting for us!" The Boss yelled into his mic**

**Just then, tons and tons of Zin troops arrived and they were at a dead end. As the Boss continued to run, a glob of slime fell from Shaundi's slime covered body, which caused the boss to slip and fall forward. Shaundi was thrown to the ground, rolled to the edge of the bridge and fell off. Before she could fall to her death, the Boss grabbed her hand. He tried to hold on tight but her slimy hand slipped out of his and she fell.**

"**SHAUNDI!" The Boss yelled**

**Quickly without thinking, he jumped off the bridge and attempted to catch the falling Shaundi. Shaundi's life flashed before her eyes. She closed her eyes and accepted her fate until she felt a hand grab her and large muscular arms wrap around her. When she opened her eyes, she saw the Boss who held her in his arms as they fell. He looked into her green eyes and pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his back as they fell.**

"**Boss…" She whispered.**

**Considering this would be there last moment together, she decided to tell him how she felt.**

"**Boss…" She whispered. "I lo-"**

**But he cut her off and said, "Kinzie…now."**

**At that moment, the spaceship flew under them and the door opened completely and The Boss and Shaundi landed in safely on a bunch of Styrofoam filled boxes. Shaundi sat up and realized she was straddling a naked Boss. She looked down at him and noticed he was smiling as he stared into her big green eyes. She then felt something soft twitch under her and her face turned bright red again and she quickly jumped off of him and dragged Kinzie out the room with her to help her find a spacesuit.**

* * *

><p><strong>REALITY<strong>

"Shaundi!" Yelled Peirce. "Come on girl, it's time to kill that bitch."

Shaundi snapped out of her thoughts and stood up to follow Peirce. He noticed that she looked a little worried so he put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure their ok."

"I'm fine." She said defensively

"Come on Shaundi, we both know that aint the case. When we thought Johnny died, you went crazy! I was a little scared to be in the same room with you." Said Peirce

"I've changed Peirce. I'm a big girl now. I can handle this."

"You need a hug." Said Peirce as he approached Shaundi for a hug.

Shaundi quickly pushed Peirce away with her palm against his forehead as he wiggled his arms in an attempt to wrap them around her. As he tried to remove her hand, he noticed something written on her wrist.

"…Boss?"

She instantly knew what Peirce was talking about, and quickly pulled away and tried to cover it.

He stayed quite for a moment. Shaundi couldn't take the awkward silence any longer. Just as she began to yell and curse, he spoke, "Viola told me, but I didn't think it was true…"He said. "…You love him don't you…?"

Shaundi couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. She hesitated for a moment.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked curious

"Now that I think about it, yes. I always noticed the deep connection between you two. Why didn't you guys ever date?"

"I don't know…Guess I was too scared? I don't know." She said in a frustrated tone. She walked away as she shook her head. She kept her back towards him as she said, "His opinion really means a lot to me. I didn't want him to turn me down."

"Shaundi? Scared? Since when?"

"Oh shut up Peirce."

"I'm serious. Shaundi you're hot. The Boss would never turn you down."

"Guys, we're ready…" Said Kinzie

Shaundi turned to Peirce and said, "We'll finish this later."

"Time to rescue our founders." Said Kinzie

"Wait, that sounds lame. Let's go save our sensei's." Said an enthusiastic Peirce

"Sensei means teacher you idiot." Said Kinzie

"I knew that….Just checking' if you did…"

With that being said, they made their way onto the helipad and entered the Saints VTOL, while Kinzie entered a Vulture with Viola.

Back in the hidden headquarters, The Boss and Johnny had gone through rigorous waves of Fallen Angels and had finally gotten close to the exit.

"Johnny, the exit is just two halls down and then we gotta climb the ladder. Let's hurry."

Before they could continue their escape, a missile was fired down the hall at the Saints who dove in different directions to dodge it. The explosion caused a piece of the ceiling to collapse which separated Johnny and the injured Boss.

"Now everyone! We've separated them!" Said one of the lieutenants.

The Boss was forced to go a different way from Johnny since they were separated. He ran and ran until he found a door. The door lead to the office of the leaders but he didn't care. He shot the door knob and kicked the door open. He cut off of all the lights and hid inside. Johnny continued his pursuit for the exit but stopped when he realized the Boss wasn't behind him. He turned and yelled for the Boss but a response wasn't returned. He had the chance to make it out of there but he decided to turn back and look for the Boss. He ran back towards the wreckage and began killing his way to the other side of the building.

The Boss searched the desk for any bandages or medicine and found pain killers. He quickly took as many as possible and wrapped his ribs with more bandages since the blood stains began to seep through.

As he finished this, he heard footsteps nearing him. He paused for a moment and slowly rose his gun at the door.

Meanwhile, back on the VTOL, Shaundi was flying at very fast, very dangerous speeds.

"Uh Shaundi, maybe you should slow down, just a little." A frightened, paranoid Peirce said.

"We gotta get there as fast as possible so quit your bitching Peirce and grow a pair."

"Hey, I was just sayin. I know you wanna save ya man and all but-"

"If you finish that sentence, I will eject from this jet and kill you!"

"I'm good." He quickly replied

They were all really close to reaching the headquarters and they appeared on the air craft monitor.

The guard watching the air monitor took out his walkie-talkie and alerted the leader that the Saints were almost there.

"Wait, so you're telling me that the rest of the Saints aren't the ones who broke in to rescue The Boss and Gat?"

"Yes sir, they haven't arrived yet. But they are close and they've brought lots and lots of artillery."

"That's fine. They won't leave here alive. Any of them." Mr. Angel

Johnny continued his onslaught on troops and finally reached the door that he assumed The Boss was inside. When he entered he saw 16 dead bodies and noticed The Boss shoving a troops own arm deep into is anus.

"Boss! He's dead! Let's get the fuck out of here! We've been here too long!" Johnny commanded

"I'm afraid you're not going anywhere Mr. Gat." Said MR. & Ms. Angels.

Johnny turned and saw them both pointing rifles at him.

"Drop your gun." Said Ms. Angels

"And if I don't?" Said Johnny

She aimed her gun at Jonny's fucked up knee and shot it. He instantly went down and growled out of pain.

"Gat, when are you gonna learn that you're not invincible?" Said Mr. Angels

Johnny breathed heavily and smirked at their question. "I…I never said I was. I just don't give a fuck." He said as he gave them the middle finger

This caused the leader to laugh. He laughed until everyone in the room raised an eyebrow and then he kicked Johnny in the throat, nearly breaking his trachea.

Johnny grabbed his throat and coughed uncontrollably.

"You see? You're nothing but a pathetic, overrated, loser."

The Boss charged towards the leader of the fallen angles but was shot in the broken rib while in pursuit by Ms. Angels. He fell to the ground and flopped in pain like a fish out of water.

"JJ, lets end this." Said Ms. Angels.

Shaundi was ahead of everyone else. She flew the VTOL right into Fallen Angel territory and didn't even bother to slow down. The Fallen Angel heavy artillery rose from the sand and began firing missiles at her and the other saints. She easily dodged them and contacted Kinzie.

"Kinzie how do we get inside?"

"It's underground. I'm sure there's a button they use for it to open."

"Shaundi, lemme out. I got an idea." Commanded Peirce

"You sure?"

"Yea!"

"Alright."

She flew right towards the soldiers who had come from underground to attack and pressed the eject button which sent Peirce downwards. He pulled out two SMG's and began to shoot everyone while he glided through the air still in the seat. He shot everyone and landed on the lieutenant with the remote to open the ground. Still gliding in the air, he pressed the big red button and the large hole opened exposing the secret headquarters.

"Now Shaundi!" Peirce yelled

Shaundi then flew towards the hole and fired numerous missiles into it causing multiple explosions inside the headquarters killing nearly every foot soldier down there. She then ejected from the VTOL with an RPG and the VTOL crashed into the headquarters causing yet another explosion. She dove into the headquarters as the smoke filled the entire building and was now in pursuit of the Boss.

"Shaundi wait! You have to wait for Peirce and Asha!" Yelled Kinzie

"Just tell me where to go! I can handle this!"

"Ugh. Fine! Continue heading north until you reach an elevator on the first floor. When you get there, press 0 to go down to the floor below the one you're on. And hurry! It looks like Johnny and Boss are surrounded."

"Make up your mind Kinzie." She mumbled as she headed north for the leader of the Fallen Angels.

Peirce was picked up by another VTOL and they stayed outside to battle the rest of the army.

When Shaundi finally reached the elevator she pressed open and waited. She thought about what she was going to do when saw him. The last time they spoke, he ended up telling her his feelings and then lashing out. She assumed that he was still mad at her so she came up with a conclusion to their love triangle. Shaundi became very impatient with the elevator and decided to blow a hole into the ground.

"This is the end Saint. Now you die." The leader said as he pointed his rifle at the Boss's head.

The boss coughed up blood and with all his might, forced out the words, "If I die…you're coming with me."

He pulled out a grenade from his pocket and launched himself towards the leader. He shot the Boss in the stomach and the bullet came out of his back but he still managed to grab a hold onto Mr. Angels and he put the grenade in between their chest as he held on as tight as possible.

"Boss!" Johnny barely managed to say. "Don't do it!"

Before the grenade could explode, the ceiling of the office exploded and the impact shook the entire room sending the Boss and Angels flying. The grenade then exploded and Shaundi landed inside the room and threw a powerful flash bang. It went off and everything went white and slow. She saw Johnny and the Boss lie on the ground and helped them up as fast as possible.

"Guys let's get out of here!" She said

"Not so fast!" Said Ms. Angels who began shooting at all three of them. Shaundi pushed them behind the desk and dove to the other side of the room where she then threw her knife at Ms. Angels. The knife nearly went inside of her head but she was lucky enough to duck in time, but that gave Shaundi enough time to throw another flash bang. This one was more intense and she dragged them into the elevator. When they got in, she pressed 20 and the elevator quickly took them to floor 20 and when it opened, they realized they were in the attic and it was an empty room with just a window.

"What the fuck?" Shaundi said as she walked towards the window. When she looked out, she gasped to see that they were in the clouds.

"Kinzie! Where are we?"

"You're in the mountain hidden in sand. It's the largest mountain in the world. The elevator you got into was a secret elevator that took you to the top of the mountain where you could easily escape with an aircraft. I guess the rumor was true about there being a building inside. Don't worry we're flying up there now to get you guys." Kinzie said

Shaundi turned towards the elevator but it had already gone back down to the leader's office.

"Shit!" She yelled

She noticed Johnny and the Boss on the ground and ran to help them.

"You guys ok?" She asked

"Shaundi…" The Boss said through deep breaths. "Get out of here."

Shaundi was shocked and hurt to hear the boss say that. She knew he was still mad but she didn't expect him to say that.

"W…What? She said, bewildered

"It's too dangerous…go!"

She was speechless. She didn't know whether to walk away or stay.

"Shaundi…please leave. We have to stay and finish this….If anything happened to you…I"

"NO! No! I'm not going anywhere Boss! No! I came here to save you and that's what I'm gonna do!"

The Boss stayed quite.

"Shaundi we're here. Step away from the window, we're going to blast the wall off."

Shaundi did as Kinzie said and there was soon a huge whole in the wall.

"Come on…Let's go" Shaundi said in a whimpering voice to the Boss.

She helped him up and when they reached the edge of attic, Viola tossed her a nail gun and then threw the mil-spec roll-up ladder and Shaundi caught it. She nailed the roll-up ladder into the ground and used it as a bridge to get into the helicopter. She begged the Boss to go first but he forced her to go. When she got into the helicopter, she yelled for the Boss to go next but he unscrewed the ladder and threw it towards Shaundi.

"Boss! What are you doing!?"

He looked into her eyes and mouthed, "Goodbye Shaundi, I love you."

She read his lips and understood his message. He then turned around and pulled out another grenade and mentally readied himself for whatever happened. Johnny stood up as well and positioned himself right next to the Boss.

"You ready?" Johnny asked

"Let's do this." Boss said

They watched the elevator number rise. 14…15…16…17…18…19…20.

The elevator door opened and the boss threw the grenade right inside. Mr. & And Ms. Angels dove out before it could explode and charged towards them. Boss and Johnny did the same and all hell broke loose. The Boss and Mr. Angel threw massive hooks and haymakers back and forth. Ms. Angels was a black belt in Karate and a master of Pencak Silat so she dominated Johnny the entire fight. He tried to punch her but she slammed her forearm into his right shin and kicked the back of his left leg which brought him to his knees in which she landed a nasty roundhouse kick.

The Boss lifted Mr. Angels from behind, and German suplexed him into the ground. He then crawled towards the RPG Shaundi left but he was stopped by Ms. Angels. He stood and attempted to punch her but she stopped him and wheel kicked him and took him off his feet. Everything felt like it was spinning for a moment. She stood above him and pointed the RPG at his head and said, "It's over Saint."

"Do it Jade! Kill Him!" Mr. Angel screamed as Johnny sat on top of him and continuously punched him.

The Boss's eyes shot open. He couldn't believe what he just heard. His heart stopped for a split second.

"J…Jade?" He said as he gasped

Ms. Angels was a little shocked at his reaction towards finding out her name.

"Yea, my name's Jade. So what?" She said in a defensive tone.

"Jade Kill Him!" He screamed

"Hold on Josiah!" She shot back

The Boss gasped again in bewilderment.

"Josiah…No….No, no, no that's impossible. You guys died a long time ago!"

"What the fuck are you talking about kid?"

"Kid…" Boss mumbled. "You used to say that all the time as a little kid."

She raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?" She demanded

"Jade…It's me…Dominic." He slowly said as he closed his eyes

"Her eyes widened." Her mouth stayed wide open as she dropped her gun.

"Nooo…Impossible…YOU died a long time ago!"

"No…I was arrested for 8 years. They accused me of killing you but…you remember..."

"I woke up in a hospital and they told me you were killed in a boat explosion…"

"They-"

"Fuck it!" Said Josiah

He threw Johnny off of him and ran towards the Boss and Jade and took the RPG to blast the Boss but Jade grabbed him and said, "No! Wait!"

"Let go Jade! This is our chance to finish this!" He said

She refused to let go and they fought for the RPG. They fought for it for a minute until he swung her by it and slammed her into the wall. He quickly turned it and aimed it towards The Boss but before he blasted it, Johnny kicked the rocket launcher out of his hand and it went off and destroyed the elevator completely. He kicked Johnny in the testicles and Johnny fell to the floor. The Boss turned and continued to crawl to the edge of the attic but Josiah jumped on him and tried to stab him. He brought the knife to the boss's throat but the boss used all his force to stop him and kicked him off of him. The boss got up to his feet and attempted to jump, but before he could, Josiah pulled out his rifle and shot at the Boss. As the bullet headed towards the Boss, Johnny hugged the Boss and the bullet went into his back and hit his heart…

The Boss was shocked that Johnny took the bullet for him.

"Johnny!?" He forced out in pain and exhaustion.

Johnny spoke into his ear, "Looks like this the end for me…heheheh. It's fine. It had to happen eventually. You're my pal. I'd take a bullet for you any day." He said.

The Boss's lips quivered.

"Thanks for all these great years, & Take care of Shaundi for me." Johnny said

The Boss was breath taken. All he could do was stare.

"Goodbye Boss." Johnny said as he pushed the Boss off of the edge of the attic and off of the tallest mountain in the world.

As the Boss fell, he looked up at Johnny and saw him with a grenade against his chest as he waved goodbye. Then boom. He witnessed the explosion that took his best friend forever…

The Boss closed his eyes and waited to be caught by a VTOL and that's exactly what happened. Pierce caught him and they flew towards the Vulture. Kinzie noticed that he was on the verge of death and the medical staff quickly tended to him. Shaundi sat there and stared at the Boss.

"Where's Johnny…?"

The Boss stayed quiet.

"Where's Johnny!?" Shaundi said in demanding tone

Everyone was silent. They all knew what happened.

Shaundi rose and stood in front of the Boss. She got into his face and said, "Where's Johnny…"

"…He's gone…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! It's HeadHancho here. I've missed you guys! It feels like forever since I've posted a chapter.<br>I'm sorry about that. My laptop is broken for now and I had to use my brothers. This isn't the last chapter don't worry. I hope you guys liked this cause I sure did. Please remember to Review, Favorite, and follow! Thanks a lot guys for sticking with me 8D and stay tuned for another chapter of Saints Row: A New Era.**


End file.
